


Fairy Game of Thrones

by Lux1Noctis



Category: Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bloodlust, Multi, Parody, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1Noctis/pseuds/Lux1Noctis
Summary: Game of Thrones style and structure with only Fairy Tail characters. Nearly all characters are given places in 'Westeros' era Fiore. The Heartfilia House is among the richest and most noble houses of all Fiore. Princess Lucy time to wed has now come, bringing many of finest bachelors across the country promising glory in union. Chaos comes when a mysterious forienger arrives claiming to be 'The Last Dragon King' coming to all that is to be his.





	1. How It All Began

A/N: Please note that this is of course a Fan's work, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones or anything else I write about. I make no income from this work unfortunately, it's all for the purposes of entertainment, swear.

This is a crossover people! This is Westeros style Fairy Tail!

I've spun these worlds together and outcame my tale of it.

For You!

 

1

Lucy Heartfilia cried softly into her hands, sitting alone in her bedroom. Her tears were that of sad acknowledgement. The long looming day when she would be sold off like a piece of property to the bidder who paid the highest price came closer. Though she is a princess, wealthy, and one of noble birth. Also slavery has been outlawed in Fiore for nearly two hundred years now. Yet in Lucy's mind, they each sounded similar. Only the words and attitude had changed, use Husband instead of Master. Neither had a choice, or much to say to change the situation.

House Heartfilia found itself in high regard these days. Lucy's family traces back six hundred years of nobility now. Each Lord rarely having to fight to maintain their standing. Each trying to build from their father and expanded little by little. Their sigil being a heart on fire with a pair of swords crossed over, pointing upwards.

Heartveil, the castle and Heartfilia seat of power has been in a frenzy of activity since the announcement. A sizeable keep compared to most in the country, able to garrison eight thousand soldiers with enough provisions for five years. Also amongst the most beautifully architectured castles in all of Fiore. A full staff and reduced garrison is always on duty. All have sworn an oath to serve the Heartfilia name. With her mother dead, Lucy found joy in many of them during her darkest days, when no one else was there for her.

The day of her wedding is now only a fortnight away. Months have now been spent in preperation, though there was still no groom. There is yet to be a groom that has been decided for her, that is. Though the news had spread across the kingdom by ravens and many bachelors have previously filled the great hall. Yet out of the dozens that have came, no one has been chosen. Jude Heartfilia is determined to find the best offer amongst them. Even if he has to listen to a hundred more young foolish no name princes prattle. Or more bitter old lesser lords attempt to bribe him.

Now he was at the end of his patience, time was no longer on his side. Only men with name and title were to be allowed in. Forcing Lucy to now stay beside her father in court when a new bachelor addresses him. Jude grew desperate and hoped that with the men seeing what they are bargining for would work in his favor. Lucy rarely came into court in the first place so she would avoid seeing the type to man she would most likely marry. Though there were a few knights that caught her eye, she looked away when they started to speak.

A new day rose, filling the halls of Heartveil with its light. Lucy sat alone preparing herself for court. She was absent mindingly brushing her hair, when all of a sudden...

"Princess!" Lucy's handmaiden Virgo said suddenly.

"Ughh, Virgo! I told you not to scare me like that!" Lucy nearly shouted. 

Once again her main handmaiden had seemingly appeared out of no where. Lucy yanked the brush in her hair slightly in her fright.

"Of course Princess, you can take me back to the dungeons now?"

Lucy sighed, still not sure think about the odd pink haired servant.

"Just, do the back please," Lucy said, gesturing to her hair.

"Of course Princess, today is a special day, you should look your best," Virgo said as she began brushing.

"You know I hate having to go sit in court. I don't want to see them, it's better if I just imagine someone that is different from the rest of them for as long as I can," said Lucy, with downcast eyes. "Someone who can see me, want me, not just my name."

"You are who you are Princess," Virgo said encouragingly. "You are more than just a name."

Lucy smiled warmly.

XxXxX

Today promised someone different however. A prince from the bitterly cold north is set to arrive. Gray, the pride and future of house Fullbuster passed through the curved archway into the main hall. First born son and last surviving heir to Ur Fullbuster, the self proclaimed Ice Queen in the North. Already he is an anointed knight earning renown serving outside of the north. He wore a beautifully woven suit of decorative light armor sown with patterns of snowflakes and wisps of ice.

The Fullbuster prince did not come so far alone. Behind him walked his lesser known brother, or rather to say half brother and bastard, Lyon Snow. He wore fine garments similar to Gray, though his carried noticeably poorer quality. Then a tight formation of twelve guards wearing identical full plate armor. A cross of ice upon a dark blue backdrop, the sigil of the old and honorable house engraved upon their armor and banners.

Gray carried a boastful stride in his step. Many years of training and practice had perfected it. Though he was not excited by the notion of marrying a stranger, he knew his duty. He had heard promising talk about the Heartfilia princess, her figure and wealth. He came determined to do what he must to continue and better his house. Even with another who was waiting longingly for his return with every moment in his cold keep. However that he kept secret from all prying eyes.

The crowd parted evenly on each side allowing them through. Many noble patrons as well as Heartfilia soldiers and staff filled the spacious great hall. Gray Fullbuster strode towards the end where the Heartfilias sat. A dozen stone steps in front of him on a high ornate throne sat Jude Heartfilia. Several lesser seats on each side of him were filled, Lucy sat near the end.

Among them sat 'The Bull,' champion of the Heartfilia army. A giant brute of a man who slaughtered scores of men in battle with his dual edged battleaxe. Beside him sat 'Leo' Heartfilia, a young knight and commander of the Heartveil guard. Lucy's cousin was known for being a womanizer who got his position mostly due to his last name. Then came his father 'Capricorn' Heartfilia, Jude's uncle and head of his council. Last Heartfilia of note is Lucy's younger brother, 'Sting' who is still a squire.

"Your grace," Gray declared proudly at the end of the steps, silencing all voices in the hall. The prince bowed, followed by Lyon and their soldiers. Jude gave a curt nod, "Speak," he said, straightening up in his high chair.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, prince and heir to house Fullbuster," Gray declared proudly. "The greatest and fiercest house in the north. And we have traveled far to arrive here. None of us has reached this far south before," Gray began to trail off, quickly unraveling his garments. Lyon was quick to act and calm his brother from fully disrobing in front of the audience. Gray found control over himself a moment later with a clear look of embarassment.

"Apologies, your grace," Gray said in a lower voice than before, were many less heard him. His bad habit somehow seemed to take over at the worst times. Once his clothes were fixed, he cleared his throat and began again. "House Ful-"

"You northerners have always been a strange lot," Jude interrupted, receiving a few reactions from the court. "Spending years freezing in some barren tundra does things to the mind, I'm sure."

Gray was about to retort, but Jude continued again after taking hold of his wine goblet.

"Your whole lives, tsk," he shook his head in mock disgust. "Shivering and starving in some icy keep. Rarely seeing the sun, eating dogs and crows to survive," Jude finished by drinking deeply from his goblet.

Lyon turned to his guards, expecting them to threaten violence if they were insulted further. Gray did not look to his half-brother, his guards, or the man who insulted him. Gray did not look to anyone, he seemed to look through them. His mother taught him well how to play politics. He smirked a slight bit before speaking again.

"We no longer shiver, your grace. We are great hunters, Sire..." Gray paused, the court listening closely to his words. "Not of dogs or crows, but great beasts in the untaimed wilderness. I've lanced a white bear through the heart that is twice my size. Skinned it myself, keeps me warm in my keep," Gray paused for the sounds of the court's low laughter. Good and friendly nature returning to the hall. He began to move about, gesturing his words.

"I've harpooned a whale larger than any ship in your fleet through it's skull at 50 yards," he continued, earning scattered applause. "I am the greatest hunter in the north, and that says quite a lot. You should hunt with us, your grace, and see that we eat well. Especially the women," he added, earning more laughs and applause from the gallery. Jude was about to raise his goblet, for he seemed to finally find someone who knew how to handle himself. But that was dashed when Lyon spoke.

"How else could we keep the beds warm," he said lightheartedly to continue the joke, he earned more laughs, but not from the most important man in the room.

"The bastard speaks in my court," Jude said with strained words like venom. The tension in the room was quick to return. Lyon diverted his eyes to the ground, his jaw clenched tightly in his shame.

"Apologies your grace," Gray was quick to defend, though he did not look his brother in the eyes. "He forgets his place at times. Though a Snow knows their place in the north, just the same as here."

"See to it that he does then," Jude spat.

"Your grace," Gray began in a rush to change the subject. "As for the reason House Fullbus-"

"I know your reasons," Jude interrupted again.

"House Fullbuster seeks union!" Gray pressed forward strongly. "A union of ice, a uni-"

"What of a union of fire!?!" boomed a voice in the hall, interrupting the prince.

"Who speaks?" Jude yelled back.

The crowd near the back parted as another young man confidently strode forward. He carried a foreign appearance, clothes and accent. A rarity of salmon colored hair stuffed the top to an overall scruffy and poorly kept young man. An exotic scaly scarf wrapped around his neck completed him.

"The last dragon!" proudly declared the young man.

"Are you mad boy? Do you wish to spend a fortnight in the stocks?" Jude shouted back.

The young man continued forward through the hall fearlessly and shouted for all to hear.

"I am the last dragon! I am the fiery champion of the Lady of Light! Born admist salt and smoke! And I've come to take the throne of this kingdom!" he triumphantly finished. Coming to a stop so close to the Fullbuster prince that it is as if he didn't care to notice he was there. His eyes were now only on Lucy Heartfilia. He pointed directly at her, as if she was a prize he was demanding. 

His lewd stare and pointed finger made her feel very uncomfortable. Which caused a red haired young woman to move and stand close to Lucy's side. Her hand rested upon her sword hilt. Part of her face is obscured by her hair, but the eye Natsu did see sent a clear message. Slowly he let his arm fall, waiting for someone to say something.

To the surprise of everyone in the hall, Jude laughed, it was a brief laugh.

"Oh you're lucky I find you entertaining boy," Jude chuckled. "Or else you would be facing worse than the stocks."

The front of the Fullbuster guard moved forward and swiftly moved their spears between the two.

"You're too close to the prince!" one shouted, they pushed him roughly aside with the sides of their spears. The young dragon is forced to take a few side steps to the right, his attention forced away from Lucy.

"Forgive me, Ice princess," the pink haired man mocked.

"You dare?" Gray retorted, severely annoyed by his sudden presence.

"Fire burns all," the pink haired man says solemnly before turning to Jude Heartfilia. "I am Natsu Dragneel, the last son of the Dragon King Igneel. And this kingdom will be mine! I'll take your daughter and oaths of loyality on my way to take my crown," he finished to a static hall.

"Do you think me stupid boy!? That madman was forced from his throne ages ago!" Jude boomed, losing his patentice again.

"Aye, my father would be nearly one-hundred now," Natsu replied hotly.

"You're too young! The Dragneel house died out a generation ago you stupid peasant boy!"

"I am my father's last son! I am the purest Dragneel! The last dragon!" Natsu declared fiercly.

"You are no dragon," Jude spat.

"I own a dragon!" Natsu responded quickly.

"The last dragons were butchered seventy years ago. Once again time proves you a liar."

"I am no liar!" Natsu said in a fit of rage.

"Then where is your dragon? My men have said nothing of anyone flying into my hall!"

"He is not here," Natsu is forced to say.

Some of the patrons in the hall now scoffed and jeered at him.

"You are a liar boy. And if you are lucky you will live to tell more lies. Now move your muffler so I can see your arm," said Jude.

Natsu did so proudly, revealing the mark of the Lady of Light in red on his upper arm.

"Did those fanatics in Magnolia put you up to this? Some sort of joke?" Jude questioned.

"The Lady of Light appeared before me," Natsu declared. "And crowned me as her champion."

"Get this damned fool liar out of my hall!" Jude retorted loudly as he rose from his throne.

"I am no liar!!" Natsu shouted back again, his rage consuming him.

He made a half step onto the stairs before a pair of guards seized him on each side.

"Let go of me!" Natsu shouted still as he is 'escorted' out of the hall. 

The guards threw him forward over their outstreched legs. Natsu fell harshly onto the stone floor, barely reacting in time to catch himself. They dropped their metal plated boots onto his back to subdue him.

The hall is now in a bit of chaos. Most were laughing or shouting insults at Natsu. Others are more insulting still, throwing their un-eaten food or garbage at him as he laid forced down on the floor. After nearly a minute of Natsu struggling to free himself in vain, the guards picked him up. Two more guards stepped in to drag him the rest of the way out.

All the while Jude Heartfilia watched from his standing position. Once Natsu is out of his sight he turns to leave.

"Your grace! " Gray Fullbuster shouts out as he walks away.

"We'll talk later, privately," he responded, only turning back to give a swift nod to Capricorn.

This gave his uncle all the information he needed to know. The tall elderly man rose to formally greet the northerners personally. He climbed down to the feet of the stairs and took hold of Gray's hand.

"Come, let us put all of this behind us." Capricorn said after they exchanged a few warm words. "I will show you to your quarters. We have plently to room for you and yours."

As the Fullbusters walked out, Gray spared a last look and smile at Lucy. Her eyes found his, she smiled back and looked away shyly. She stayed and watched the hall slowly empty before rising to leave.

"Where do you wish to go, milady?" the red haired swordswoman asks.

"Well, it's going to be a few hours before the feast. How about we walk through the gardens Erza?" Lucy said.

"As you wish, milady," answered Erza Scarlet, member of the Heartfilia guard.

Together they walked through the beautiful Heartveil gardens in the late afternoon sun. They walked carefree, happy in each others company. Lucy tried her best to push the days events out of her mind.


	2. In Between

Got a rapid update on this story, consider it a half chapter between the first two. This entire story will play out like a season of Game Of Thrones. There will be ten chapters, similar in length to an episode. Chapter 9....expect it. Updates will be happening every Sunday. Seven blessings season seven soon appears.

Rated M for several reasons, can only give that warning, spoilers and all.

 

1.5

 

How Erza Scarlet came to be in Lucy's service is an interesting tale itself. Her village was raided by bandits when she was very young. Too young to keep much memory of life before the event. Most were killed, the rest were sent to slave in an iron mine known as the Tunnel of Heaven. 

Forcing her to many years of cruelty and bondage. When she was twelve the Heartfilia army overran the mine to seize its iron during a military campaign. Though afterwards many of the captives were forced to remain to work for the Heartfilia army until the seige ended. Heartfilia soldiers gave them better food and accommodation. Even promised payment when the war ended to those who willingly stayed.

Erza was among the few who Jude Heartfilia personally pardoned from service. All those who were still alive that were too sickly, young or crippled he released freely. Since she and a few others had nothing and nowhere to go, they lingered at the encampment. Eventually they were forced out due to further ration cuts and their begging. Suprising to some, Erza was given sword lessons and allowed to stay under the care of Rob Heartfilia. 

Once a great soldier in his prime, age now rapidly gained hold over him. Leaving him hunched over and somewhat feeble. His Lordship remained in tact, though to a small keep that served mostly for his tomb. He feared for the younger Heartfilia generation, his great nephew Jude included. Men who flexed their power and began military campaigns purely to gain money and resources. His loyality still remained to his house, even though he was outspoken about his view that greed would eventually destroy their name. 

He could see the great potential and fire in Erza that many others didn't. Rob found her to be a fast learner and tougher than many of the nearby soldiers. He placed a sword in her hands and taught her how to use it. When the fighting finally ended, he gave her a choice to follow him or stay. With tearful goodbyes her friends, she departed and her real training began.

 

XxXxX 6 Months before the Heartfilia wedding date XxXxX

 

Erza Scarlet knelt down holding her sword before Jude Heartfilia's steps. She carried decently crafted armor and weapons, but worn with little value. The previous years had been hard for her to find work as a Sellsword. The brothels being the only ones wishing to hire her at face value. Even so, it was the best she could afford and it saved her life in combat more than once.

"Your-r Grace!" she declared loudly. Her voice cracked a bit, Erza never did well when all eyes were upon her. She tended to fight anxiety when she became the center of attention. Still she triumphed over her fear to fulfill her pledge.

"I am Erza Scarlet and I wish to join your guard, in service to y-y-your house! I pledge to defend and honor your name!" Erza said, louder still. A few giggles of amusement came from the growing tide of attention in the hall. Her face began to redden, matching her hair as the following words came out in even more of a rush. "I pledge loyalty-unto-my-final-brea-"

"Enough," Jude shouted over her. 

Erza silenced at once. Fearful that she had botched her opportunity a second time.

Lucy sat in court and watched closely, though she was not requested to be there that day. After a long moment Jude muttered a stiff, "Rise."

Erza bolted up quickly, sword still held outstreched before her.

"How old are you girl?" Jude askes in a dismissive sort of way.

"17, Your Grace!" Erza called back, a bit too loudly.

"Move your hair from your face," Jude suddenly demanded.

Erza's air supply stopped in her lungs at his words. Fearful of this moment more than any other. Her ill fitting gloved fingers reached up to brush her long red hair away from her right eye. Many gasps escaped the court, some coming closer for a better view. The curtain of scarlet hair did a fine job obscuring it, but now pulled away it was clear for all to see. Erza Scarlet is blind in her right eye, a neat dressing of red cloth over and within her wound. A poorly healed mangled scar trailing from the side of her eye towards her hairline.

"I remember you now," Jude said after staring for a few long moments. "Tell me, why would I want some second rate, 17 year old, one-eyed, sellsword...girl!" Jude spat.

"I owe House Heartfilia my life. I was given freedom and a sword. My only desire is to serve in your honor in payment of this debt," Erza stated, still a slight quiver in her voice. "I am a capable warrior, I have never lost a duel in single combat." 

"Never lost?" he jeered, others snickering in disbelief.

"I was trained by Robert Heartfilia," Erza asserted.

"That old fool has been dead for years," 

"2 years 4 months 16 days, Your Grace. I wish to continue my service," finished Erza, her stance unchanged.

Lucy had not seen or heard of Erza until today. She hated how rude her father could be at times, especially to those with honest intentions. Lucy could sense hers, but also her desperation. All went silent as Capricorn Heartfilia leaned over to whisper in Jude's ear. Lucy decided it was now or never as her father continued to dismiss away his uncle's words with his hand.

"I support Erza's oath!" Lucy said suddenly.

All attention rushed to her, most notably her father's stare. "I will accept her as my guard," she added.

"The guards already in our service are sufficent enough for you," Jude quickly dismissed.

"Please father!" Lucy pleaded. "Her heart is in the right place, I kn-"

"And what of your heart, dear daughter," interrupted Jude. "Where does your heart stand for this family."

Lucy silenced, nearly regretting speaking up at all. The attention of everyone in the room now lingered on her. She knew exactly what her father implied.

"You cannot fight me on this forever," Jude said sternly.

She took a deep breath and let out a low, "Very well..."

For the first time in a very long time a hint of a smile graced Jude Heartfilia's face. 

"Preperations begin on the morrow! Heartveil shall host the wedding of my first born daughter, Lucy!" Jude declared loudly to the hall. At once cheers and joy rang through the hall, though Lucy herself felt little of it. All the while Erza still held her position, temporarily forgotten by everyone, until Lucy looked up and noticed.

"Now Erza is my guard?" she questioned as the applaused died down. Lucy gave up her hand in marriage to uphold Erza's claim after all.

"I will give her an opportunity to be your guard," Jude answered as the hall grew silent again.

Lucy's brows snitched together, ready to argue. But a flash of anger from her father's expression told her not to press her luck.

"The noble and great houses of Fiore are powerful because they have the finest knights sworn to their service," Jude declared loudly to the court again, focusing back to Erza. "If a one-eyed sellsword with no name or title is to bear the sigil of my house, my sigil!" he continued. "I will make damn sure they can defend that sigil and that their words are true. You say you have never lost a duel in single combat?" 

"Never, Your Grace," Erza answered.

"I will grant your wish only in victory then," Jude responded, then shouted, "Leo!"

The Lord-Commander of the Heartveil guard jolted at the sudden mention of his name. With his third goblet of wine and a chorus of young women around him, he paid little attention to his lord before his name was called. He rushed forward to stand near Erza. "Your Grace," he called and bowed before his uncle. He swayed a slight bit on his feet. 

"You will face this girl, do not disappoint our house," commanded Jude.

"But Sire, surely others can test her ability. She's just a crippled peasant girl, I don't wish to harm her," Leo protested, slurring his words slightly.

"I pray that you do not lose then, prepare yourself," Jude ordered sternly.

The hall shifted again to give the pair the room to duel. Though the hall was severely overcrowded that day, a tight circle formed around them. They each took several paces from each other. Erza stood ready with her well worn sword and shield. Leo huffed in annoyance, he would much rather have his wine and women than fight at the present time. One of his guard fitted his finely crafted armor while another fetched his sword and shield. Lucy was anxious for Erza, Leo may not walk to path of a warrior, but he is an annointed knight. Most of his life was spent training to fight, his superior weapons and armor gave him an obvious advantage.

"Please father," Lucy began. "Give her our arms to fight."

Jude looked down at Erza, weighing the odds.

"I will fight with the weapons I have, " Erza stated first.

"At least wear a helmet!" Lucy pleaded directly at Erza.

"Begin!" Jude shouted to start the duel.

Erza did not have a chance to reply to Lucy, though she clearly heard her. She could also hear the concern and mercy in her voice. All those thoughts were swept away when the famed Heartfilia knight began to circle. He moved slow, weighed down with his beautiful golden tinted full plated suit. The armor was flawless, as if it had never been in combat before, she noticed.

Erza saw her opening as they made their first full circle around each other. She sprinted forward, baiting the knight to swing, which he did. Erza quickly thrust her shield upwards deflecting his sword and bringing him off balance. She sent a powerful kick to his still raised shield, throwing him backwards onto the floor. With a quick fluid motion Erza raised the tip of her sword to the knight's neck, "Yield!" she demanded. After a moment the Heartfilia knight twitched his fingers in a guesture of surrender. She withdrew her sword just as quickly and took several steps back gracefully.

Lucy stood and clapped at Erza's seemingly effortless victory, along with few others. Most were in disbelief that it was over so suddenly. They looked around at each other with dumbfounded stares. Leo's rage quickly escalated at his humiliation in front of so many. He rose, anger evident in all his features. "Hammer!!!" Leo bellowed as he discarded his shield and scabbard. 

"Father! She's won, tell him to stop!" Lucy shouted.

"Two out of three," Jude said flatly, without turning her way. 

Erza Scarlet learned long ago that life was unfair. Yet she could not help but be disappointed when new obstacles constantly came before her. She steeled herself again when a massive two handed golden maul was set in his gauntlets.

"If you lose again," Jude began firmly before Leo could swing. "I will have you on watch at night, every night until my daughter is married."

Leo swung his hammer with immense force, aiming for Erza's side. She jumped back, barely out of reach. The knight spun forward on his feet, keeping his momentum. He swung a bit closer this time, faster, and with more force. Erza was continually forced back in the overfilled hall, unable to close the distance in time. It was not long until Erza's back pressed against the terrified patrons in the court.

She expected a knight to halt his attack so as not to harm an innocent. After all, Leo Heartfilia wouldn't endanger vistors in the halls he was meant to protect needlessly. But in his anger, his drunkeness and shame, he was not himself.

His next swing swept high, with Erza's back all the way against the frightened masses in the confined hall. She couldn't move any further back, forcing her to crouch low. Those behind her who couldn't move any further back did the same, save one. A middle-aged woman near the end of the hammer's swing did not move out of the path in time. The small sharp tips on the hammer tore away at the woman's flesh, the rotation of the hammer affected only slightly. Blood and carnage dripped down onto Erza as she steadied herself for the next blow.

He swept low this time, not caring all that much if he hit anyone else. The cries and shouts in the hall were abuntant by now. The hammer ripped through three knees before slamming into Erza's shield. Before impact she dropped her sword to grip her shield at the sides with both hands to absorb the hammer's force. It's strike sunk deep enough into the metal to damage it beyond repair. Erza held her grip, forcing the hammer to come to a halt in front of her.

She sprinted up quickly to close the distance, leaving her sword behind. Leo released his grip on the hammer and reached down to take hold of his dagger's hilt. But he was not quick enough to pull it, Erza headbutted him beneath his chin, sending him backwards again. 

Once on his back she mounted him, sending a mailed right fist to the center of his face. Blood gushed immediately with the audible sound of his nose breaking. The back of his head slamming against the stone floor.

"You call yourself a knight!" Erza screamed in her fury, sending a left across his face.

"Knights don't harm the innocent!" another strong right across his face, by now he was no longer struggling.

"Enough!" Jude commanded, Erza moved slowly off of him to stand. "You've won, now Lucy take your prize. I do suppose she's earned it. But do remember mine," he added.

"Of course father," Lucy said, glee stolen by the cries of the patrons that filled the hall. Blood continously flowing onto the stone floor. Others in a panic at blood that splattered on their fine linens. She rushed down the steps towards Erza.

"And get them to the Maesters," he gestured towards the guards in the hall.

"Come on Erza," Lucy said gently, taking hold of her forearm. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Erza was still in a minor state of shock. The hall was so loud with cries from the wounded. Several screams telling her that the first woman struck was now dead. She felt a horrible weight of guilt, the blow was meant for her. Had she known that someone would be struck, she would have taken the impact. The pain of the innocent is one of the many things Erza felt she must atone for. Upon Lucy's touch she came back and smiled warmly towards her, "Of course, milady."


	3. Into The Night

Author Note: Things escalate

 

2

 

XxXxX Five and a half months later-Night of Natsu Dragneel's arrival XxXxX

 

"Did you eat enough dessert Erza?" Lucy asks with a smile.

"Yes, milady," Erza smiles back in satisfaction of three servings of strawberry tart.

"The northerners are more fun than I imagined," Lucy said as they walked together.

"Aye, the Fullbuster prince tells many good tales," Erza agreed.

Night had just fallen and Erza escorted Lucy back to her room on the other side of the keep. Lucy enjoyed her company, truly she considered Erza a friend now more than a servant. She tried to reason that it wasn't necessary for her to hover so close with a hand always on her sword hilt. That there wasn't any danger to worry about within the Heartveil grounds. Also within the nearly half year that she has protected Lucy there hasn't been any need for Erza to resort to violence. Though at times, she did.

Still she walked with her grip of the finely crafted sword Lucy had given her. She also always wore the finely crafted metal armor bearing the Heartfilia crest. Which is quite heavy and cumbersome to wear daily, but Erza never showed any strain. Everytime Lucy tried to ease her burden, she would hear the same thing.

"Have to do my duty, milady," Erza would then nod.

Lucy's room sat at the top of one of the highest towers in the keep. In a large rounded tower sitting at a corner of the high stone walls. It allowed only one window at the top and one door at the bottom. They stopped in front of the heavy door that led to the top of the tower.

"Do you think Father will choose him?" Lucy asks.

"Can't say, milady. He seems suitable enough, don't you agree?" responded Erza.

"I just met him and I haven't even talked to him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye, but he may be a king one day," pressed Erza.

"Maybe..." Lucy sighed, casting her eyes down.

"The Lion hasn't troubled you again, has he?" Erza asks now that there isn't anyone nearby. She is referring to her cousin's not so subtle sexual advances during the nights he was actually on watch. Since he has wasted most of his precious nights for the past half year. Leo Heartfilia wanted his first cousin desperately, common gossip at court reveals that. But he never went all the way through with it, mostly teased. Lucy always threatened to tell her father when he would get bold enough. But she hasn't told, she endured his occasional harassment rather than severely damage their family's reputation.

"Not since you last talked to him," Lucy replied happily.

Erza's 'talk' to the knight a few days ago appeared to do the trick. She looked up to see archers take up their posts on the ramparts. Each stood on the high hall standing a short stretch on both sides of her tower, like always.

"Then he and this lot will watch over this night. Your father wishes that I return and keep watch on the Northerners. Sleep well, milady," Erza stated with a slight bow.

Lucy began to strip off her gown in preperation for a bath upon entering her room. She thought about Gray Fullbuster, the eventual Ice King in the North. Oddly enough she also thought again about that pink haired foreigner. His stunt was so bold that it was a surprise to most that her father allowed him to walk out freely after such a scene. Lucy thought he was brave, but in a foolish way. 

She tried to push the event behind her when suddenly she felt as if she was being watched. After covering herself better with a sheet from her bed, she timidly turned to the window. Then let out a frightened scream when her handmaiden Virgo sprinted into the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Princess!" she gasped, slightly out of breath. "I heard you were taking a bath."

"Auhh, stop scaring me like that!" Lucy scolded, then stopped for a moment to think. "How can you possibly hear that?"

"There will be a need for punishment princess," Virgo replied.

"Draw a bath," Lucy huffed.

"At once princess," she bowed and sprinted out to begin drawing water.

Lucy felt at ease again and let her clothes fall. She is comfortable enough around Virgo, who had already seen everything numerous times. She turned towards her armoire to place her jewerly and gather her night clothes. When she heard footsteps approaching again behind her, she wasn't alarmed. 

"Virgo," Lucy said while removing her earrings. "Have yo-"

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders and roughly spun her around. Lucy realised her error much too late. She is pushed back a step, her back pressed all the way against the furniture.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Natsu Dragneel said with glee, a wide grin on his face.

Lucy was about to scream when she finally overcame her shock. Her mouth opened wide, but she couldn't force any sound out. Natsu's hand shot out to cover her mouth before she could.

"Shhhh...shhh...shhh," Natsu forced her body flat as she began to struggle away. "I'm here to take you princess," he said, as if to calm her. He pushed forward hard against her thrashing body. The intricate carving on the wooden armoire dug painfully into her delicate skin.

Her brown eyes locked with his in defiance. She stopped trying to shout and flail. Her stare told him to take his hands away. Natsu has always been slow in matters of observance. Other times he tended to draw the wrong conclusions altogether.

Lucy's face grew a deep shade of red in her embarrassment. She stood stark naked and violated pressed against a stranger. One that was looking at her with less than honest intentions.

He raised a long blood soaked curved dagger in front of Lucy's eyes. "Promise not to scream?" he asked nicely.

Lucy nodded barely, she was nearly frozen in fear. "You're not taking me anywhere!" she stammered when he moved his hand, a bit louder than Natsu liked.

"I don't mean to take you away from here," Natsu said playfully, the wide smile never leaving his face. "I mean to take You! Once a dragon claims his mate, she becomes his forever."

The true danger she was in finally dawned to her. Blood was not only on his dagger but on the front of his clothes and arms. His skin smelled of blood, his clothes smelled of smoke. His eyes and aura screamed lust. In this moment he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. It wasn't hard for Lucy to tell.

Natsu pulled her towards the bed with his hand clasped back over her mouth. She struggled hard enough to make it very challenging for Natsu. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps rang up the staircase. Lucy's eyes went wide, there was no time to explain anything. Natsu brought the dagger to his lips to gesture silence. His eyes were deadly serious as he removed his hand and dashed to the shadows of the room.

Lucy had no time to calm herself before her handmaiden rushed in the room. She carried a heavy pale of warm water. One of many she would have to carry to fill the basin. Lucy turned away, hoping Virgo would fill the basin and leave again. But she also had to signal somehow for her to bring help without him noticing.

However upon entering the room, Virgo immediately stopped. Lucy turned further to the side, avoiding her stare and trying to stop her shaking. She just wanted her to move again and not make a scene. Virgo just stood still with her bizarre stare. She feared for her handmaiden's safety. More seconds went by and the servant still hasn't moved.

"What is the matter princess?" Virgo said with a soft shaky voice. She set the water down and approached her cautiously. She moved oddly, slowly towards her with wide eyes. The handmaiden came to a stop very close in front of her. Lucy didn't understand why she stared at her like that until she looked down at herself. Finally she took notice of all the blood.

Fresh wet blood smeared across her front. Heavier dabs on her shoulders and around her mouth from where Natsu's hands touched her. The thick metallic smell hitting her all at once. Panic set in quickly, Lucy began to hyperventilate, she felt as if she would scream again. She touched near her lips and felt it, sound began to build in her throat.

"Did you-" Virgo said slyly, pointing down at her.

"Ahhh...yes," Lucy said with trembling words. 

"Shall I summon a Maester? It looks bad princess," she asks.

"No...just water," Lucy began to calm slightly.

"Yes princess," she bowed, Natsu appeared suddenly from behind and slit her throat in a swift motion. Virgo's knees buckled and she convulsed forward, only able to make a gagging sound. Natsu took hold of the handmaidens head below her eyes and jerked back. He ran his blade across her neck a second time before letting her body fall.

Lucy let out a loud bloodcurdling scream. Virgo's blood sprayed all over her. Natsu rushed forward, knocking her down to the floor and shutting her mouth with his hand. She fought back with all her strength now. Her panic and adrenaline now flowed through her like never before. She kicked, punched and bit against him. Natsu still managed to keep his hand over her mouth to prevent anymore of her screams escaping. Lucy took notice of a bloody spear laying on a satchel within her reach as he struggled to pin her down. Natsu had to have brought it in with him, Lucy realized. Frantically she fought to reach it.

Blood from the handmaiden began pooling on the floor beneath them. Natsu's foot slipped in the slow creeping red as they struggled. He lost his dominant position over her, allowing Lucy's knee to rise up hard against his groin. Natsu fell forward on top of her, he muffled his pained scream into her ear. She found that she couldn't struggle anymore as she was pinned to the floor. More of Virgo's blood seeping their way.

"Now you've woken the dragon!" Natsu seethed.

He rose his head up finally with a grimace and pulled an object in front of Lucy's eyes. She expected another dagger, but instead saw a long glass vial. It was filled with a bright green liquid, Lucy recognized it immediately.

"Do you know what this is?" Natsu asks, she nodded slowly.

Natsu smiled again, knowing it was safe to move his hand and painfully stand up. Lucy didn't scream, she had witnessed the effects of wildfire once before. It stood as one of the most horrific things she has seen in her life. He appeared insane enough to use it on her. She feared that enough to follow along.

He reached down to lift her up away from the blood to stand up straight. Natsu kept his grip on her shoulders for a moment, his smile returned. Then he harshly slapped her across the cheek with his right hand. She lost balance and fell forward onto the edge of the bed. She wept quietly from the pain, softly rubbing her cheek as more tears came. Natsu set to work quickly ripping at the pink and white linens that lined her bed. She was not sure what he was doing.

"You will not harm your king!" he commanded.

"Wh-why did y-y-you kill he-her," Lucy sobbed in a low voice.

"What? Her?" Natsu asks, seemingly surprised.

"Yes her!" Lucy turned to face him and said hotly.

"Just a servant," Natsu dismissed.

"She was my friend!" Lucy cried, louder still.

He took a long strip of fabric he had ripped and wrapped in layers tightly around her nose and mouth, tying the back in a strong knot.

"I am your friend now!" Natsu said, taking hold and forcing her down further into the bed. "I am your king and you will be my mate!" he said into her ear.

He took hold of her wrists and tied them together from behind. Lastly he tied her ankles. Natsu then hovered over her from behind, breathing so heavily he sounded like a dragon snorting smoke. She could hear him unclasp his robes in a rush. Lucy never thought it would happen like this, she is a princess after all. She heard tales that peasant girls who were pretty enough sometimes were forced, but not her. She found it difficult to grasp what is happening. This is her first time, she knew no previous lover.

Natsu pushed down onto her back, taking hold of his painfully throbbing manhood. "I hope you're ready princess."

Lucy wasn't, she trembled harshly with her face buried into her bedding. She felt a slight pressure when suddenly.

"Unhand her at once fiend!" said an elderly voice. The sound of a sword being drawn rang out through the air.

"For fucks sake!" Natsu groaned as he raised up. "What?" Natsu demanded with his hands at his hips. He stood naked except for his scaly scarf.

Lucy turned to see her great-uncle Capricorn with his sword raised across the room. She shied away in embarrassment but his eyes were averted. The tall elderly man stared down empathetically at Virgo. Lucy cried out to him, but linens tied around her mouth muffled her words.

"Be calm child," Capricorn called to her. "This will be over soon."

"Aye, it will," Natsu said in return, his erection not fading.

"You have intruded upon my halls with your calamity. Taken the lives of my subjects and harmed the blood of my blood." Capricorn spoke with a seriousness that Lucy had never heard. "You will not leave Heartveil alive young dragon. More are coming, though I will render judgement upon you here!"

"In that case you're in my way," Natsu said just as seriously. "Move aside you old goat!"

"I will do no such thing," stated Capricorn before he turned to shut the door himself.

Natsu reached down to pick up his spear and lunged forward quickly. He struck forward with long stabs but couldn't strike a blow. The old man parried his attacks much better than Natsu expected. The sharp thick blade splintered away at the wooden rod with each failed strike.

"Die!" Natsu seethed in rage. He resorted to swinging wide at his sides, but his attacks were still deflected. Lucy watched unmoved, fearful for her great-uncle's life. Having already seen the brutality Natsu is capable of. The prime of Capricorn Heartfilia was truly a sight to behold, thought Lucy. Even now that has long past, he fended off the fiend's attacks perfectly.

Capricorn is able to find an opening now that his attack swings across a wider distance. His sword brought the spear up and his tip cut across the fabric on Natsu's neck. He skirted backwards from the blade, losing his spear in the process. Capricorn struck his killing blow to remove Natsu's head. Unfortunately at his age, the old man is too slow to end his life. The younger man ducked and crawled away in a cowardly fashion.

"I will grant you a clean death fiend!" Capricorn said sternly. His feet remained planted as he watched him in disgrace.

"Please...please...milord" Natsu grumbled as he crawled towards his satchel. 

Lucy knew what he was reaching for. She screamed to tell her uncle but he couldn't understand. His attention turned to her, giving Natsu the opening he needed. Wildfire cast out of its vial in a long slashing motion. A stream landed on the elderly man from his shoulder to his hip.

Capricorn let out a string of loud pained screams. His legs backpedaling several steps to the door. The wildfire ate through his skin nearly to the bone rapidly. His sword dropped from his hand to cover his cauterizing wounds, gasping for breath. His clothes and flesh began searing together, filling the room with its sickening scent. Lucy thrashed about, trying to reach him as more tears came. She made little progress with her hands and feet tied so tightly.

Natsu walked forward and reclaimed his spear. Lucy screamed as hard as she could for Natsu to stop. The young dragon didn't turn her way before rushing forward. He thrust his spear through Capricorn's chest. Natsu used enough force to pierce the old man's back and sunk the tip deeply into the wooden door. The shaft broke in Natsu's hands, preventing the weapon from penetrating deeper. The elderly Heartfilia gave his last breath as was he left pinned to the door.

Lucy forced her eyes away as she cried on the floor. Natsu stood very still after finishing his opponent. He sensed 'him' nearby, he hoped so at least. The sounds of more soldiers were heard, attracted by Capricorn's shouts. Clanking of several metal greaves on the stone stairs echoed up the tower.

Natsu wedged what was left of his spear in the door handle. He dashed back across the room to hastily put his clothes and satchel back on. All the while he cursed under his breath. He turned to stare out the tower window as Heartfilia soldiers now pounded the door. They were unsure of what was happening inside the room as the only sounds they heard were muffled cries. Blood pooled on the floor at the door, they hacked at the handle to force it open.

Lucy felt so numb from all her strain. She looked up at Natsu again to see him still staring silently out into the night. She wished in those moments that he would jump. Or the soldiers would force the door and cut him down. The nightmare is so nearly over...Lucy thought.

"We're going!" Natsu sung suddenly.

Lucy's eyes went wide again as she reeled back when he dashed for her. Though she could not evade him for long before he roughly seized her. Natsu bound her in a large white blood soaked sheet to better restrain her. He threw her over his shoulder and kept her there no matter how hard she flailed.

House Dragneel has long since been known for madness. But Lucy couldn't accept that he would be so mad as to throw her from the tower. Yet still the young dragon rushed towards the window with her confidently held in his grip. The door splintered open then, allowing them one last look at Lucy before she went over the window ledge on his shoulder. Lucy closed her eyes, so terrified of meeting her death. Her stomach dropped as the fall forced wind upwards intensely. She was not ready to die, how quickly things change.

But Lucy Heartfilia would not die this night. The fall was short before Natsu stopped unexpectedly. All the air forced out of her lungs from the sudden impact. Her vision became spotty as the linens constricted her ability to take in any air. Natsu slung her off of him to hold her bridal style. He sat with his legs parted as if on a horse, but that could not be. Lucy passed out just as she was propelled forward in Natsu's arms. Her last thoughts were that she was dead, she would have to be in order to imagine she was flying, right?


	4. Hard beginnings

A/N - Yea...I ship Nalu

 

3

 

Gajeel 'Black Steel' Redfox loomed over several captives in his usual menacing way. Which is quite terrifying for most, even hardened soldiers felt a twinge of fear at his sight. Though he was still young, recently feasting and raping in honor of his eighteenth name-day. Red eyes, long black hair and metal augmentation on his skin is all part of his effect. His massive height and muscular physique that came from half his life hammering away at iron and his House's enemies.

Slowly he walked past them in his sharply edged full plate and mail black armor. They all stood in the great hall of Wraithus, the home of House Redfox. His eyes came to a stop over a particularly small and particularly frightened blue haired girl. She cowered before him in fear the way that he liked. He moved closer, dried blood stained her clothes, skin and hair. Gajeel was about to take her, right there in the hall, when suddenly.

"So you like them?" said his brother 'Rouge' Redfox as he entered the hall.

"Fourteen captives ain't bad for your first raid," Gajeel rarely complimented his younger brother, or anyone really. After all, it was his first sole command to lead a raiding party. The younger prince did quite well by Ironclad standards.

"How many was it on your first, brother?" Rouge askes curiously.

"None," Gajeel reminisced. "I burned the town and slaughtered the ones who tried to flee."

Rouge bowed his head slightly at this. He was more aware of his older brother's brutality than anyone. Except perhaps their father, Lord Metalicana Redfox, recently elected leader of all Ironclad clans.

"Where is the old man anyway?" Gajeel asks gruffly. The first thing he noticed upon his return is their father's vacant seat in the dark and shadowy hall. 

"Urgent business, nothing he needs to share with the likes of you two," interjected another voice, a feminine voice, from the darkness in the hall.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Rouge groaned.

"Longer than either of you," answered their eldest sister, Minerva Redfox.

"Doesn't matter, gihihi," Gajeel spoke as he crossed the hall towards his father's seat.

He came to a halt in front of his father's throne of iron. He removed his fearsome weapon that was straped across his back. It was fashioned similar to a jousting lance, seven feet of blunt iron that he wielded with fearsome precision. Gajeel summoned a few trained servants to remove his armor for him. First his helm, then his gauntlets, pauldrons, breastplate, skirting and finally his greaves. All finely fitting thick black steel.

Even without his armor, Gajeel appeared just as fearsome and intimidating. His large muscular upper body now covered by a sleeveless and tattered black vest. The iron augmentation on his face and arms became much more visible. He let his body fall heavily upon the seat, he lazily laid back and set his feet upon the table.

Some groaned in disapproval, most notably Minerva. Though she knew that there was little to nothing she could do about it. She is the first born child of Lord Metalicana, yet because she is a daughter, she was forced to watch her brute of a savage brother named heir over her. She is allowed a place at her father's table and he does listen to her council more than other Lord's would listen to their daughters. Yet her ultimate goal was denied her the moment she was born, about that she was very bitter.

"You reek!" hissed Minerva when his smell reached her.

"Gihihi," Gajeel laughed in his eerie way. "I reek of sweat and blood and smoke. You reek of worse things..."

"...Whore," he added for good measure, in case he wasn't clear enough.

"Brother!" Rouge suddenly pressed, trying to avoid being reminded of how nasty his sister could become. "What of the prisoners?" he gestured to the frightened commoners still huddled together in the hall.

Gajeel had by now turned his attention to the meat on the table. Before answering he ripped off a leg of roasted boar and began devouring it. Bringing strong wine to overfill his mouth as he chewed. The Ironclad were not big on manners in general, but Gajeel was something different altogether. He had not eaten cooked food for nearly a week. He snapped the bone again, teeth still ripping at the flesh with his mouth already full.

"Send them to the mines," Gajeel said after he finally swallowed. "Send me the runt," he added. "I'll eat that later, gihi."

The young girl froze in fear at the man's words. The guards around them forced the small crowd to spread and march out in a straight line. The girl dubbed 'runt' was grabbed rather nastily and led away from the others. Two young men in the group foolishly fought back in an attempt to save the girl. One took a few fast punches at the nearest guard, trying to push past. The other struggled to wrestle control over a spear from another. Several more guards from the hall stepped in, bringing them to the ground quickly. Then began beating them savagely with the blunt ends of their iron spears. Their blows continued to rain down on them, even after they were no longer moving.

"Stop! Please!!" the girl pleaded, squirming in the grasp of the man who held her. Though it did not help, the man squeezed her tighter against him as he continued walking out of the hall. With her supply of air immediately forced out, she panicked worse. She could only divert her eyes from watching anymore until she was far enough away to no longer hear it.

The girl struggled to breathe as the man carried her further down into the tunnel passageways. The man is perhaps a greater size than Gajeel, though older. A panther is molded on his iron armor over Ironclad markings. She looked up to see his face, his square jaw, she reconginzed him. He was the one who hammered down the temple door. He slaughtered the head priest after he bowed down in surrender. He was also the one who set fire to the temple, destroying her home and everything she ever owned.

He came to a stop at the end of the dim hall. A door was opened and she was thrown in. The man said nothing, only slammed the door, leaving her in the pitch black dark. She heard a key lock closing and his heavy footsteps trail away. The blue haired girl cried in the dark and prayed.

 

XxXxX Heartveil XxXxX

 

Jude Heartfilia steps somberly up the tower steps. He is pale, grim and silent from the words he has heard. A drop of blood fell near Jude's shoulder as he climbed. He stopped to crane his neck up. Blood soaked the wooden floor above, forming a red oval shape. Jude looked down to see a small pool on the stone as another drop fell. A soldier rushed in with a bucket then. 

"Your grace," he bowed, setting the bucket down.

Jude clearly saw the wide eyed shocked look that stained the young man's face. He resorted himself back to the climb, saying nothing. Upwards he ascended till reaching the landing. The splintered door before him stood ajar.

He walked into the room, finding it mostly unchanged. Half a dozen soldiers bowed before him from their various positions in the space. Erza Scarlet bowed very solemnly, she arrived only a few moments before Jude. Everyone stood very quietly, none of them speaking now.

"The Princess is missing, your grace," said the soldier nearest the door.

"Not missing, taken!" Erza declared.

"Taken by who?" Jude asks, his eyes lingering on the handmaiden. Her body is twisted horribly near the center of the room. She is chalk white now, her neck is open wide and bent back. All the blood in her body has left. When he spoke his voice sounded soft, as if it were far away from him.

"We did not see, your grace," another soldier answered after a moment.

"You said you saw Princess Lucy pass over the window ledge!" Erza nearly shouted, advancing on him. "How did you not see!" she demanded very close to his face.

"None of us are sure of what we saw," the soldier trembled before Erza. "It all happened so fast."

"That's not acceptable!" Erza shouted.

"There is a hundred foot drop from that window," Jude interjected. "Where is she?"

"The grounds below have been searched. Sire, we found nothing," another soldier said. 

"Servants in my very halls are slain. Blood covers the room where my daughter sleeps. She has been taken and vaulted from the window. And you have no clue what is happening!" Jude demanded, his anger rising.

"There is one thing, Sire," the soldier in front of Erza said. "We heard...wings...and a shape in the moonlight," he said with bit of a stutter.

"What did you see!" Erza demanded again at the soldier.

"I can't be sure," he said again and Erza seized him.

"What of the archers on the wall?" Jude demanded to know.

"The two nearest the tower have been slain as well," said another.

"You're saying you saw a dragon!" Erza shouted as she shook the man violently.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, causing much more intense shaking.

At that moment Leo Heartfilia is dragged into the room and thrown down face first. The captain of the guard is half dressed, drunk and more than a little dazed.

"Damned stupid Bull," he muttered to his captor with his eyes closed. He is trying to soothe the intense pain in his head. Some of it from the wine, most from Bull's fist to the side of his head. He was approaching his climax with his second girl of the night before the brute burst in. Without saying a word the massive warrior nearly knocked him out. The girl below him was quite frightened at this point. The Bull lifted his listless form up and carted him out under one arm.

"Look up," Jude ordered his nephew. "Look where you are."

Leo's eyes shot open before he quickly rose his head up. A few inches before him laid Virgo's body. He reeled backwards in horror from her corpse till he reached the Bull's knees. He took several deep breaths before looking away and noticing everyone else in the room.

"You've been to the brothel, neglecting your sworn duty!" Jude shouted over him.

Leo shook his head violently as his Uncle gripped his shoulder in rage.

"You weren't here! Look!" he shouted, turning him around rougly. "Look!!"

The Bull moved out of the way, giving a clear view of his father, Capricorn Heartfilia. The elderly man still pinned to the door. A deep valley across his chest where the wildfire burned. Leo involuntarily shouted out.

"You weren't here!" Jude shouted again, circling him. "Damned fool boy, you disappointment!"

Leo Heartfilia struggled to grasp what is happening to him. His hands covered his eyes as he shook. His body working rapidly to sober him.

"Take your hands away and stare!" Jude shouted down at him.

The Lord of Heartveil then turned to Erza, stopping her from harming the soldier she held further.

"Get her back!" he commanded.

She let the man fall from her hands and moved to rush from the room. Jude seized her pauldron before she left.

"It is most likely the fanatic who claimed to be a Dragneel. Ride for Magnolia, seek answers there," he ordered in a rush of words. "Whatever it takes girl, Get. Her. Back!"

The road from Heartveil to Magnolia is typically two days. Commonly three days for merchants laden with goods. She mounted the fastest horse in the stables and bolted into the night. Erza Scarlet rode with the fury.

 

XxXxX Wraithus, later that night XxXxX

 

Gajeel crashed into his bedroom door in his drunkeness. The torch in his hand burned dimly in his small dungeon like room. He staggered across the dirty stone floor, mounted the torch above him and crashed onto his hard lumpy bed. Clumsily he kicked off his heavy boots and laid out in a drunken stupor. He was exhausted from the full day he lorded over the hall. Commanding the feasting, fighting, drinking and altogether violent way of life that is the common to the Ironclad.

He was nearly asleep when his dulled senses became aware of someone else lurking in the room. Having no idea who it was, he rolled off the bed and gripped hold of a nearby mace. The crouched figure in the shadows moved again. Being as drunk and tired as he was, he figured he would smash whoever it was down and deal with it in the morning. Swaying a bit on his bare feet, he raised the mace up, ready to swing down into the shadows.

"Mercy!" a timid voice rang out from the darkness. "Mercy please!" the femine voice sobbed in terror.

A switch clicked back on in Gajeel's mind, but he was still not entirely sure. He dropped the mace onto the stone floor with a crash and reached down clumsily. After a few moments of drunken grasping in the dark he took hold of the owner of the voice. Harshly he pulled the young girl by her hair into the torch light to fully revive his memory.

"Aah, gihi," escaped his mouth at the sight of the small frightened blue haired girl.

Without much further warning he ripped at her soiled dress, yanking it down.

"Don't!" she cried, putting up whatever defense she could against the massive warrior. Her hands simultaneously trying to resist him and cover herself. Still he ripped and tore at her clothes until there was nothing left. 

Gajeel Redfox always preferred it this way. The Ironclad were always taught that the greater the fight, the greater the reward. He leaned heavily into her, forcing her back against the cold wall with his drunken thrusting. The stench of alcohol on his breath was enough to nearly make the girl sick. Still his mouth searched forcibly for hers. Gajeel enjoyed foreplay more than most Ironclad.

"You can't," the girl pleaded again through her sobs. "I-I am a priestess of the La-Lady of Light. I have a-a-a vow of ce-celibacy!"

Gajeel didn't care about anything she said. In his drunken lust, the fact was evident. He wanted her and he would have her. He said nothing, only brought the girl to the floor and had his way with her. She fought back as best she could, but it was not nearly enough. Gajeel forced her over onto her stomach. In the faint light he noticed a symbol on the girl's upper back, but he paid it no attention. Greedily and with no thought to her, he took what he wanted. The screams and pleas of the priestess Levy McGarden brought her no relief over the long night to come.

 

XxXxX 

 

Lucy believed she was dead for what felt like a long time. Her senses came back to her slowly. Her body numbed with pain from loss of circulation. All the while she felt as if she were suffocating from all the layers of fabric tight around her mouth. The sensation of rushing air through her hair soon became apparent to her. The feeling of being held tightly also came to her. She soon flooded in fear, not wanting to open her eyes. She began to stir, her panic unwillingly escalating.

Then suddenly she felt air rush into her nose and mouth. Lucy's eyes bolted opened as she gasped several sudden breathes. Lucy couldn't help but see his face, the young man who kidnapped her. It is very dark, only in the half light of the moon could she properly see him. He held the linen that was tied around her mouth in his hand. He smiled down at her with his wide grin, which now only terrified her.

"No need to keep you so quiet out here princess," he said excitedly, pulling her harder against himself.

The darkness of the night sky filled the rest of her hazy vision. Her mind began feeling blank the more she struggled to think. The trauma worked rapidly to ease her memory. But she knew enough to force her eyes back to him.

"I hate you!" Lucy stammered, fresh tears gathering.

Natsu looked down at her, his smile faltered for a moment. "You'll get over it," he said simply.

"Untie me and let me go!" she demanded.

Natsu's grinned returned. "Are you sure you want that princess?"

He tilted her forward so she could look down. The moon glittered off a swiftly flowing river below. Natsu eased his grip slightly.

Lucy squirmed and let out a frightened yell. She is flying, hovering really. They passed the river and over the tops of a spruce forest. She could not see upon what she flew, only its outline in the dark. It felt like they were descending now.

Natsu pulled her back up thankfully. She felt his legs kicking below her, growling in aggravation.

"It's still further you old beast!" Natsu shouted, still kicking his feet into the beast's sides.

This caused it to fall faster into the forest. Lucy nearly fell from his grip as they crashed into the hard earth. Her sigh of relief at surviving the landing is cut short however. Natsu cast her from his arms, causing her to fall harshly on her side in her bound position. Her head hitting the raised treeroots, leaving her dazed again. Lucy could feel blood softly trickle down her brow when she opened her eyes.

"You miserable old beast!" Natsu scolded still.

She could see the beast in a better light now. It appeared to be a dragon though her vision still a bit blurry. She considered that she was imagining it, that part of all of this is some dream. She hoped so, she hoped to wake up for several long moments. Lucy knew it couldn't be a real dragon, they have been extinct for hundreds of years. But when she forced her gaze on it, she had to believe it is real. It looked small to her eyes, barely greater to a carriage in size. It's wing equal to the length of her body.

The dragon is very old. At roughly four-hundred years of age, far older than any other known dragons. It's scales carried a scorched texture that resembles leather with its age. It breathed heavily, clearly exhausted from traveling so far with so much weight. Natsu pulled a lash from his robes as he dismounted the tired beast.

"There is still further to go!" he shouted, whipping at the old dragon.

The weary beast snapped back from the pain before scurrying away. Natsu pursued, still striking at its back, then tail. The old dragon leaped from the ground and took flight. Though it is exhausted, without the heavy load it is able to fly away.

"Why do you show up if you just leave again!!" Natsu shouted after it.

The dragon continued to rise up and onward till it is out of sight. Natsu stared at its disappearing form in aggravation. He knows that he's not far from where he tied his horse, but time is of the essence. The flight only gave him so much of a lead. In addition it is a hard distance to cover if you are having to carry a girl that he judged to be too heavy. He attracted far too much attention for his night time visit. Natsu knows they will be out in force for him and his new mate. Natsu reluctantly trudged back over to her.

"Get up!" Natsu demanded, though she is still bound at her wrists and ankles. "Time to go."

"Fuck you," Lucy cried, the words sounded odd to her ears. She had never said that to anyone before.

Natsu cracked his lash across her exposed legs in response.

"You will not curse your king!" he declared madly. "I am your king!" he repeated, whipping her legs a few more times. "Do you want to curse me again?"

Lucy yelped from the pain and meekly answered 'No."

Natsu pulled his knife and cut the fabric that held her ankles together. Though he kept the binding of her hands behind her back in tact. He lifted the princess up and locks his elbow around hers. Lucy's bare feet are forced to move across the pitch black forest floor in step with him. Natsu kept the sheet she was tied in, though he removed it off of her now. Soon he picks up speed into a full sprint. Lucy Heartfilia is dragged along in the darkness, waiting still to be woken up.

 

XxXxX

 

A/N - Yea....I ship Gale

R&R, I like the feedback. New chapter every Sunday! Stay tuned, this story gets fun.


	5. Bloodletting

4

 

XxXxX Heartveil (Several hours later) XxXxX

 

Gray Fullbuster along with his half brother walked into Jude's study. The Heartfilia Lord sat behind his large wooden desk, writing a letter. He stopped upon the northern prince entering. The sun only recently appeared on the horizon. Jude face is sullen and tired. Clearly showing that he has not slept.

"Leave the bastard outside," said Jude as soon as his eyes rose up to see them.

Lyon stopped but Gray continued forward to the chairs sitting before his desk.

"Your grace, we share the same father. He is my most trusted advisor. I will not discuss the future of my house without his council," he said confidently.

Gray turned back to nod to his half brother. Jude let the matter drop and Lyon took a few steps back to observe from the door. Gray walked around to sit in a chair.

"As I'm sure you've heard, my daughter has been taken," said Jude. "I suspect that those fanatics in Magnolia have some part to play."

"You're saying that pink haired fool who claimed to be a Dragneel stole her?" Gray exclaims.

Jude paused a moment before answering, "It appears so. I ride from Heartveil on the morrow, same for you and yours."

"We've just arrived, your grace," said Gray.

"And if you wish to return then you will listen closely to what I say," Jude said over him. "An alliance is what you came for, here is your chance to earn it! I will have my revenge on those responsible and my daughter back. I will have their heads, even if it risks open war."

"What army do you need? A sole foreigner stole her," Gray said.

"He would not have done that if he didn't have certain influences. The Dreyar's are bitter fools like him over in Magnolia. I believe they were quite offended that I wouldn't hand my daughter over to that mindless broken fool Laxus Dreyar. They worship that damned Lady of Light garbage, all of them!" he spat.

"The Dreyar's are one of the most powerful houses in the south," interjected the northern prince.

"I am well aware," Jude mused. "They are tied to that boy somehow, I know it."

"Guilds devoted to the Lady of Light have sprung up in the north. You know they have spread across the rest of the six kingdoms as well. If you go to war against a faith," Gray said adamently. "Then Fiore will tear itself apart."

"I'll do what must be done!" Jude nearly shouted, slamming his fist onto the desk. "A blood debt must be repaid!"

Gray listened intently, saying nothing.

"The whole of the north will stand behind you one day," Jude continued. "If war comes, I expect to call upon your banners."

"My mother holds sway over those bannermen. Their loyalty belongs to her, not me. And she will not send fighting men so far from the north for your vengence," Gray responded.

"It is you who will gain," convinced Jude. "Should the banners of the north fight and free my daughter safely from her captors alongside me. The union you desire will be yours."

"You promise your daughter to me?" Gray asks straightfoward.

"As best as I can," Jude said bitterly. "I am uncertain where she is and if she is still alive. But should the ravens fly..."

"You expect the northerners to fight?" Gray finished.

"This is how alliances are forged," Jude curtly replied. "Know that this is your one chance to join with my house."

Jude Heartfilia continued on hammering out their agreement with the Fullbuster prince late into the morning. They each parted ways, seemingly satisfied. Gray and Lyon went on to rest for a few hours before departing. Jude attempted and failed to do the same.

 

XxXxX

 

Natsu finally came to a stop a short distance from his horse. He unhooked himself from her arm and Lucy collapsed onto the ground. Her feet were bloody and raw. Her knees looked the same from all the times she fell forward. The gash above her eye stopped bleeding, though a few dried streaks remained on her face.

The forest is much thinner here near a road. By now the night sky cleared, allowing her to see better. Though it is of little help, her eyes remained shut in her weariness. She inhaled heavily, gasping for breath.

"Happy!!" rang out a high pitched childlike voice. "Happy! Happy!" the voice said twice more with excitement.

"Happy!" Natsu replied with a hint of joy.

"Happy, happy," rang out again.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up to see what is happening. In the faint light she could see Natsu kneel down and wrap his arms around a small figure. There is a large dark horse tied to a nearby tree. The beast's shadow in the moonlight doesn't allow her to see until Natsu stands.

Her eyes are surprised to see an actual child standing there. He appeared to be no older than three or four to her. A deformed and freakish little boy. He stood upright on his wobbly short legs. His skin is mostly lumpy with blue spots scattered about like sores. His head is abnormally large with no hair, his eyes wide and far apart. Lucy then noticed that the boy has a rope tied to his waist.

"You left a child tied to a tree?" Lucy asks in disbelief.

"Yea," Natsu answers casually. "What else am I supposed to do? He'll run away."

Natsu untied his rope knot letting the child free. The little boy took notice of Lucy and ran directly towards her. She fliched back, being naked and still bound behind her back.

"Throw me the sheet!" Lucy shrieked.

"What? He's just a child?" Natsu replied, as he readied his horse.

"Exactly!" she scowled.

"Happy! Happy!" the child said coming to a stop near her.

"You must really be happy," Lucy tried her best to be gentle and kind with her words under the circumstances.

The little boy put his arms out, but she flinched back. A look of hurt glossed over his deformed features. "Happy...." he muttered sadly. Lucy tried her best, but could not help but be disgusted by the child. He repusled her in a way she had never known. The blue splotches cover nearly half of the skin she could see. The rest of his skin is ghostly pale with bumps under his skin that resemble marbles. He wore a dirty and worn blue sheet that is tied at the neck by a filthy green blanket.

"Don't be rude to him," Natsu said in a warning tone.

"I'm naked you idiot!" Lucy couldn't help but say.

Natsu finished preparing the horse and came her way, pulling his knife as he went.

"Oh come on," Natsu smiled at her unavoidable look of fear. "I'm not going to kill you now," he said with his wide grin.

He slashed the bindings at her wrists, finally giving her a measure of relief. Then cast the bloodied sheet over her. Lucy rose to sit up, covering herself.

"What is his name?" Lucy asks Natsu, who is still standing frighteningly close with his knife. 

"Happy!" the child squealed.

"Happy," Natsu responds.

"Happy," the boy said again with his mouth drooling.

Lucy blinked several times before trying to clarify what just happened. "His name is Happy?" 

"Happy," the boy said happily.

"Yea," Natsu confirmed.

"Does he...know any other words," Lucy asks timidly, hoping the boy didn't understand what she is saying.

"Hey! I told you not to be rude in front of him you cunt!" Natsu snaps. "And no...that is all he says."

Lucy averts her eyes from him and back to Happy. The boy appeared to be on the verge of tears. Reluctantly she opens her arms to him. He rushes forward and holds on tightly. Lucy hugs him back, comforting him. Doing her best to give the poor child a moment of happiness.

"Happy," he cooes.

"Why is he here?" she asks softly.

"He travels with me," Natsu smirked.

"Why does a little boy travel with you?" Lucy said, staring at the ground.

"Come on!" Natsu said, changing the subject. He said it with enough force to dispel the moment between her and Happy. "They're after us!" pressed Natsu.

"They are after you!" Lucy tries her best not to sound too upset as she still held the boy in her arms.

"Nope! Us now, you're mine remember!" Natsu said with that same smile.

Natsu picked her up away from Happy and threw her upon the horse. Then took hold of the little boy and set him in her lap. The thin dark horse groaned when Natsu leaped behind Lucy. He took the reins at the sides of her waist and kicked the horse forward.

 

XxXxX Wraithus XxXxX

 

Levy McGarden has now been in Wraithus for nearly a full week. She still knows very little about the giant man who keeps her locked in this room. Who arrives once or twice a day to bring her a bowl of an awful stew. Then, more often than not, rapes her before leaving again.

She did not struggle against him anymore, knowing how futile it is. He also became less violent each time, depending on how intoxicated he was. Sometimes when they were alone he would stare though he never really spoke. The priestess herself has been too afraid to speak up, until now.

"When can I go?" she asks timidly one morning as soon as he brings her 'breakfast'.

"Humphf," is the noise Gajeel makes. "You want to be passed around by the rest?"

Levy shakes her head no slowly. "But I don't want to live like this," she cried.

Gajeel said nothing, only drank his stew as he readied himself to take her. He sat on the edge of the bed, near her.

"I am a priestess of the Lady of Light," Levy said again. "I mus-"

"Your lady won't come save you, gihi," interrupted Gajeel mockingly with a sharp toothed smile.

"You're wrong!" the blue haired girl replied with a hint of ferocity that surprised him. "The Lady of Light remembers those who serve and carry out her will."

"You sure of that?" Gajeel questioned. "The others you came with ain't doing as well. The ones that are left," he said, gulping down his stew. "They were faithful once, then the mines broke them."

Levy choked back her sudden sobs when she finally asks. "The two men that were beaten in the hall...the day I arrived...are they alive?"

Gajeel grunts and turns away, avoiding the question.

"Answer me!" the small girl cries, moving forward, putting her hand on his knee.

The Ironclad prince is taken aback by the small girl's sudden forcefulness. Her eyes shine with tears, nonetheless she stares into his menacing red eyes. He grabs her hand and places it over his rapidly hardening manhood. The girl sighed in indignation, she squeezed hard over his pants. Gajeel groaned in approval, she squeezed harder. He reached out and effortlessly lifted her up onto his lap.

"Your lady wills you here, gihi," Gajeel smiles darkly.

"Of course," the girl answers, giving into him. "The Lady of Light is the tactician of all our fates," she mumbled.

"You believe that," sneered Gajeel, taking hold of her hips and squeezing hard.

"I do," she answered without a moment of hesitation.

Gajeel lifted her up and spun her around to lay her flat on her back. He kept his grip at her sides as he hovered over her.

"And if I were to toss you out into pits," Gajeel taunted. "The men down there will fuck you to death's door. Tear you wide open. That your Lady's will?"

"If she wills it," the priestess answered solemnly.

Gajeel grunted as he leaned to the side and took hold of his mace. A short black iron rod with a heavily spiked head. The same one he nearly killed her with the night she arrived. He lifted it high above himself. His red eyes looking mercilessly down onto her. She shook with fear, her body couldn't stop it. But her eyes were no longer afraid.

"And if I were to cave in your skull, right here, right now."

"I have sworn to serve the Lady of Light till my last breath," she answered, steady as she could. "Whether that comes now...or sometime later," she finished breathlessly.

"Gihihi," Gajeel laughed, letting his mace drop to his side. "Your name is?"

 

XxXxX

 

Lucy is exhausted from the constant riding. Her life of luxury leaving her weak in such conditions. Natsu gave her, Happy, and the horse no rest all through the night. His hands rarely left her hips. His mouth telling her all of the things he wanted to do to her. Lucy's body twisted but couldn't avoid his touch. Happy managed to tiredly lull himself to rest. Onward into the morning he kicked the horse forward.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted for the hundredth time, elbowing at his exposed chest. He enjoyed the way she squirmed when he squeezed a little too hard. To stop her weak jabs Natsu wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly against him.

"Perhaps he should stop awhile," Natsu breathed into her ear with lust. "Let the horse rest..."

"Don't..." Lucy's breathed hitched.

"There's no one around," he said, his fingers rising from her navel to her neck. "You ever fuck on horseback?" he asks causually.

"No!" Lucy is quick to reply.

"Ah, there was a girl who taught me. There's a chance you'll fall off if you don't know what your doing," he continued. "Let's try it."

"NO!" Lucy shrieked, causing Happy to stir.

"Happy..." he moaned, tired and annoyed.

"Don't deny me!" Natsu said threateningly.

His head moved near hers, placing a bite on her left ear lobe. By doing so he narrowly dodging a flying arrow. The sharp projectile nearly touched the skin at the back of his neck. Though his scarf is pierced through and spun from his neck. The arrow continued to fly into the distance with the material attached.

Natsu's head frantically spun around to find Erza Scarlet cutting through the nearby field. Her horse galloped towards him at top speed, she used both hands to reload her crossbow. Natsu turned the horse in the direction of his scarf. He kicked his horse forward cutting through the sparce forest. The young dragon pushed the beast past its limit of endurance.

"You bitch!" Natsu shouted at her. "That scarf is important to me!"

"Erza!" Lucy shouted in a panic when her head turned to see her coming.

Natsu's horse continued to slow, allowing the red haired woman to close the distance quickly. She took aim with the heavy handled crossbow but hesitated on her second shot. Not because he weaved the horse around the trees and brush, that did not give her pause in finishing him. The Princess Lucy sat directly in front of him, the arrow on her crossbow will pierce iron at two hundred meters.

Erza slung her crossbow down, hooking it to the back of her saddle. She galloped harder to close the remaining distance. Once within reach she pulled her sword. She suddenly came side by side with Lucy, their horses nearly touching.

"Take hold, milady!" Erza shouted, attempting to lift her onto her horse.

Natsu anchored her down by her waist and legs. Erza reached for the reigns but the bindings were jerked away. She hesitates upon seeing the little boy in front of Lucy. Their horses seperated by a few meters. The forest grew thicker and wilder the deeper they went. Onward they weaved past the trees, their horses still running fiercly.

Erza closes the gap again with her sword carefully arcing towards him. His dagger rises up and meets her blade. Erza parries his dagger, letting his horse move in front so her sword cuts across his back. The young dragon leaps forward on his horse barely out of reach. The sudden change is weight causes the horses' knees to bend and strumble in the thick forest.

Natsu flies off first and lands the harshest. Lucy keeps her hold on Happy as they are also flung forward off the horse. She felt her right ankle pop on her fall. She slowly came out of her daze to find the little boy is safe in her arms. Natsu rebounds quickly, rising back to his feet. The morning sun peaks down lightly from heavy foliage above.

The Heartfilia guard stepped quickly towards them after slowing and dismouting her horse. She moves silently, her crossbow raised again. Natsu dashed for Lucy before she took her shot. The weary and frightened princess is held in front of the bow's sights. The bloody worn sheet barely covering her trembling figure. Her ankle throbbed painfully, her leg struggled to support her. Natsu propped her up, his dagger at her neck. His hands are also unsteady, the fall rung his head terribly. Erza kept her finger pressed on the crossbow trigger a short distance in front.

"Harm her and nothing halts me from harming you," Erza said with deadly seriousness.

"Aye, you sure of that?" Natsu taunted with an unsteady tone. His other hand rose up with another vial full of wildfire. He pulled the stopper and crossed her arms over Lucy's front.

"Drop it!" Natsu demanded, the red haired woman appeared double in his vision.

"Erza...don't," Lucy cried through her fear.

"Testing me?!" Natsu wobbled, nearly spilling the wildfire.

Erza Scarlet lowered her crossbow. "Nobody else has to die, release Princess Lucy and surrender yourself peacefully. I will take you back to Heartveil for your crimes alive, on my honor-"

"Fuck your honor, she's mine!" Natsu said with gritted teeth. "The Lady of Light promised her to me! I'll never let her go!" he continued madly.

"Happy, Happy," the little boy wailed as he ran to Natsu's side.

Natsu looked down, distracted by the boy shaking his leg. Erza had been slowly creeping foward, now she leaped suddenly. She moved faster than Natsu could react again. Her hands grasped his forearms, separating them from Lucy. Allowing her to duck down and rush away. The hands holding the dagger and wildfire still remained free in Natsu's grip. As his arm is jerked back, his wrist flicks the wildfire.

Erza narrowly dodged the first attempt. Now that the princess is no longer shielding him she raises a plated knee to his chest. The young dragon flicked his wrist again as she did so. The wildfire spread out into dozens of small droplets. Erza moved as quickly as she could, but a few drops touched her face. One drop landing directly into her left eye.

The Heartfilia guard immediately shrieked in pain, withdrawing her hands to her face. Her knees bent, her vision completely black. Natsu smiled at his luck, slowly he walked around her several paces to pick up her crossbow. Lucy rushed to Erza's side, trying her best to calm her though she is not the least bit calm herself.

Natsu stumbled over the heavy crossbow on the forest floor. His head still has not leveled out from the fall. His hands played with the weapon for a moment, admiring it. Lucy stood up to now move in front of Erza.

"Out of the way," he said to Lucy, the crossbow pointed at her again.

"Erza cannot defend herself! Stop!" he shouted back.

"You must move aside, milady," Erza said hoarsely as she rose.

She removed her hands from her face and unclasped the Heartfilia shield from her back. Natsu's vision cleared enough where he felt comfortable taking the shot. The arrow shot forward with tremendous force. The feathers barely tickled Lucy's skin as it past over her outstretched shoulder. Despite her blindness, Erza's shield rose up suddenly to catch the arrow.

Both Natsu and Lucy stared in surprise of what just happened. Erza cannot see at all, yet she now knows exactly where he is. Gently she moved Lucy aside, walking directly towards Natsu. Her left eye is scorched and bloody, she pulled her sword as she closed the distance.

Erza halted when the sounds of several horses burst through the brush towards them. She stood very still, sword and shield raised. The sounds around are too loud for her to discern anything.

Nine men on horseback came to a sudden halt before them. The one in front is twice the size of the others. A giant man with thick golden tinted plate armor head to toe. The man's appearance is enough for Lucy to recognize him. Though she has not seen him in ten years or more.

"You're Laxus Dreyar!?" Lucy shouted out.

The man did not answer her. She knew it had to be him, though she could not see his face clearly under his lightning fashioned helm. He dismounted his horse, heavy footfalls sinking into the earth.

"You have to be!" Lucy rushed towards him. "Please you have to help me-"

A swordsman emerged from Laxus's right, holding his sword out to keep the girl away.

"Keep your distance from the prince!" he commanded.

Lucy realized how disheveled she looked in front everyone.

"I am the Princess Lucy Heartfilia, and I need your help! I have been taken by him!" Lucy said in a rush of panicked words.

All of their eyes turned to Natsu from Lucy's pointing. He cast the crossbow from his hands. "Laxus!" he shouted, raising his fist up.

"I knew I recongized this," said the man beside Laxus. "This landed too close to the prince!" he shouted indignantly, holding an arrow with his scarf peirced onto it.

"She did it, seize her!" he shouted, pointing at Erza.

"You know him?" Lucy questioned weakly, ready to collapse. 

"The Lady of Light commands it!" Natsu shouted at Laxus.

This moved the giant man into action. He rushed at Erza with unexpected speed. The blind girl could not defend herself against his attack. His arms wrapped around her, tackling her to the ground. Her body smashed beneath his immensely heavy form.

"The Lady of Light's will is known," the soldiers murmured again and again.


	6. Faith and Frost

A/N: More general information and details after the chapter.

 

5

 

Lucy Heartfilia stood morosely in the great hall of Kardia Cathedral. It is considered by many to be the greatest structure in all of Fiore. Originally it was built in honor of the Zentopian Gods. Now it served as a temple to the Lady of Light and seat of power of House Dreyar. The hall is massive, washed in sunlight, glass and white stone. Many pillars supported the heavy ceiling above. She was given a bath and fresh set of clothes before given an audience.

The elderly Lord Makarov Dreyar walked slowly across the mostly empty hall towards her. The imp leaned heavily on the small wooden cane he held. He wore finely tailored white and cream colored garments that fitted him well. The symbol of his house and faith, the holy Fairy Tail embossed in gold upon his robes.

He has served as Lord of House Dreyar for nearly sixety years. As such he has seen his once populous family dwindle. Now his only grandson and heir Laxus can carry on the name after him. Though he, as his father before him were born in the Light of The First. Also like his father, Laxus rebelled against the faith later in his life. Each of their treasonous civil wars failed to wrestle control from Makarov.

Laxus was spared the execution his father was previously given. Instead he was brought to the dungeons below Kardia. Priests preached Fairy Tail to Laxus ceaselessly for years, despite him knowing the tome by heart. Inbetween the lessons in pain, he was taught the mercy of the Lady of Light over and over again. The Thunder Prince emerged after six years of 're-education' down below in the darkness. He swore his vows to the faith again and was reinstated as heir to House Dreyar. He speaks very little now, but his faith is perfect.

"It is a shame that I never made your acquaintance before today, Lady Heartfilia," Makarov stated gently as he drew closer. "With my old eyes I'd swear I was looking at Layla."

Under the circumstances Lucy merely nodded. The old lord finally came to a stop in front of her. His eyes looked severe as they scanned over Natsu's handiwork. The bandages on her feet, knees, and above her eye. The girl still carried a slight tremble on her figure.

"The Dreyars and the Heartfilias shared blood once, hundreds of years ago. I held out hope that my grandson Laxus would be a suited match for you, but alas..." The old man paused for a long moment when Lucy did not speak. "I apologize for what has befallen you child, truly I do. Such horrors are not meant for such gentle souls," said Makarov. "The Maesters have assured me that you will make a full recovery."

"What about Erza?" she asked, Makarov hearing her voice for the first time.

"She is alive, down below," Lord Dreyar answered, pointing at the floor to the vast dungeon under their feet.

"She needs aid! She's badly hurt!!" Lucy demanded.

"I will send a Maester down to treat her," Makarov promised without much hesitation. Then the slight shadow of a smile came to his face. "How you remind me of Layla, she too-"

"My Lord," Lucy pressed to the point, not wanting to think too much about her mother. "I want to return home."

"I am afraid it will not be that simple now child," Makarov lamented. "Many forces are now at work. Much has now been woven together that is beyond the control of either of us. And we are both well aware of the man your father is."

"I can speak to him, plead with him," though in Lucy's own mind she knew that would not fare well.

Makarov Dreyar shallowed harshly and turned away from her. He faced the far south side of the temple where murals depicting the Lady of Light covered the area. Lucy looked where he looked and stared at the images for the first time. Markarov noticed and gestured for her to follow. The deity appeared on the walls as a young girl, beautiful and innocent, young enough to still be considered a child to her eyes. Her hair shined as the sun, emerald eyes, bright jeweled dress. 

"My father painted this all himself," Makarov said as they slowly crossed the vast temple. "He had never touched a paintbrush before in his life."

As they grew closer Lucy saw the astonishing detail and full scale of the murals. Clouds outside opened allowing sunlight to filter strongly through the hall again. Mirrors were preset in the hall to direct beams of light onto certain areas. Lucy was awestruck, the walls are of massive height, forcing her to bend her neck all the way back. Many areas of the ceiling were also covered, all the images flowed perfectly into each other. Hundreds upon hundreds of different images of the worshipped deity. It must have taken one man years to paint all this.

"Decades," Makarov said suddenly, as if reading her thoughts. "Thus was my father's devotion. Unfortunately he was unable to finish before he fell ill."

Despite the former Dreyar Lord's best efforts, only about twenty percent of the massive cathedral is painted.

"Someone will continue the work one day," Makarov said. "Someone worthy of it. Someone with the sight."

"My father said that it's a foreign religion," Lucy stated.

"Aye, it was my father Yuri that first brought knowledge of the Lady of Light to Fiore. Servants of the faith have existed for hundreds of years at the origin, Tenrou Island." explained Makarov. "It was during an expedition that he first discovered the island. I was little then, but when he returned after being there for seven long years, he had changed."

"What happened?" Lucy asks, somewhat timidly at the reminiscent tones of the imp. Her attention still upon the images on the walls.

"He said the Lady of Light appeared before him, he was never the same," he spoke, almost with a bitterness. Every morning and every night Yuri Dreyar would begin prayer.

"No matter what awaits us in the future. My one and only dream is to protect the faith. And last but not least, to believe in the Lady of Light to the bitter end," were his words.

Makarov Dreyar is now an old man and he has never saw or sensed the Lady of Light in his life. It is said she appears to the faithful and those she gives purpose to. Though no one has reported seeing the deity away from Tenrou Island before Natsu. Makarov has made the pilgrimage there many times and been faithful nearly all his life. Which has cost him his son, and nearly his grandson, the last of his house. Now as he looked back at Lucy, much more is at stake for the commitment of his faith.

"We also refer to the Lady as The First," Makarov changed subject away from the sometimes painful memories. He continued on to tell Lucy the tales from the one holy book of the faith, Fairy Tail.

 

XxXxX

 

Erza Scarlet remained locked far below the cathedral. She sat on the stone floor, arms chained to the wall loosely behind her. The pain in her eye as well as several spots on her face felt like burning coals. Bandages were crudely wrapped around both of her eyes. The rest of her body throbbed in pain, bruises forming nearly everywhere. She chose not to cry out, unlike the chorus of others who filled the dungeon. Sounds of agony and cries echoed throughout the space. Yet out of all the noise, she could hear footsteps approaching.

"What is your name?" a voice spoke close to her.

"Erza Scarlet!" she said raspy and truly.

"Drink" the voice said again.

She felt a light pressure on her lips, but refused to open her mouth at first.

"It's not poison," the voice said to try and convince her.

Her mouth is parched, her thirst made her relent. Erza parted her lips, allowing cool water to rush down her throat.

"Is that you..." Erza said after drinking half of the water skin. The voice sounded so familiar, "Jellal?"

"....Yes," Jellal answered in a low mournful voice, he is muffled from his headscarf.

"I did not think I would ever see you again," Erza whispers. "And I cannot."

"It's true then, what the jailor said?" Jellal asks, on his knees even with her.

"I'll never see again..." Erza says, lower still.

"You can't be sure of that Erza!" said Jellal. "There is a Maester here in Magnol-"

"There is no use...it was wildfire," Erza interrupted. "I know that I will not be kept here for long. The Heartfilia's will know that Lucy and I are here. And I know that the thief that stole her will not let me return to her alive."

"I will not let anyone harm you here. I can protect you," Jellal responded.

"Why are you here, Jellal?" she asks softly.

"Lord Dreyar welcomed me into his service. I serve as his Justice."

"So you became a headsman? For these people?" Erza says bitterly.

"We both have grown good at chopping off heads, I think," he responds.

"Not anymore," Erza said morosely.

"House Dreyar has shown me nobility and honor. Their religion can get out of control at times, but the people here are good," Jellal defended. "I can speak to Lord Dreyar, he may give you a place here," he said optimistically.

"There's no place for me, I'd rather die," Erza said, her voice growing weaker.

"I can recall a little girl saying something similar, when you lost your right eye," Jellal said as he moved closer to her ear. The sounds of others in the dungeon grew louder in the mid-day heat. Many crying out for water or to go outside for fresh air. Jellal slid his face mask down so his words were no longer muffled. He took hold of her shoulder and spoke directly into her ear.

"I can recall you giving up then. You said that you did not want to be a cripple, you wanted death first, you remember?" Jellal says softly.

"I am utterly blind!" Erza sobbed, her voice stained to the breaking point. "Jellal...you can't kn-"

Erza cries are silenced when the headsman wrapped his arms around her back. Jellal eased her head onto the side of his neck as she cried and shook. Gently he ran his gloved fingers through her scarlet hair.

"Be strong now Erza," Jellal said. "Be strong the way that I know you are."

 

XxXxX

 

"Lord Dreyar," Lucy said many hours later. The elderly imp spoke in length to her about the faith. She listened intently, only seldomly interrupting to ask questions. But now the sun sat low in the sky. Late afternoon amber light filled the temple, creating a dim glow. Lucy is surprised that he has stayed this long talking with her. The old man showed great kindness and consideration. He turned and stood from the table across from where she sat. Before he could depart she said a bit timidly.

"I am fearful of him. Please don't let him have me alone."

Makarov held a fixed stare into her frightened brown eyes.

"You are to be married," he said.

"I don't want to marry him!" Lucy sobs.

"It is beyond my power to change that," Makarov diverted his eyes before he spoke. "There is but one way to keep him from violating you again."

"He hasn't," Lucy said quickly.

"He hasn't?" the old man's head recoiled slightly, his expression shocked.

"Despite his best efforts...." Lucy mumbled. "And what way is that?"

"Natsu, no matter his urges and recklessness, he remains loyal to the faith. He stays true to his vows to the Lady of Light. As the Lady's champion he-," said Makarov.

"He's a murderer," Lucy said lowly.

"He's a sworn brother of the faith," Makarov said over her. "Fairy Law dictates that undue harm cannot be inflicted upon your fellow faithful without heavy cost."

Lucy blinked several times before asking. "I have to join the faith?"

"Swearing vows to the Lady of Light grants you sworn privilege with the faith."

"So he cannot harm me?" Lucy asks.

"He wouldn't, not until you are married," answered Makarov. "Once you are his wife, you become joined."

Lucy couldn't help but tremble still, not willing to accept the reality of the situation.

"The vow is binding and lifelong," he went on. "You will be bound by Fairy Law, all of the benefits, all of the consequences. Take time to think child," he said as he began walking away.

A few tears escaped Lucy's eyes. She placed her elbows upon the table and cried. But soon her tears stopped and she stared up at the murals again. She wandered about the hall in the fading light. She thought of everything Lord Dreyar preached to her. She also thought of all the awful comments she heard her father say in regards to Magnolia. The Heartfilia princess closed her eyes and began to pray.

 

XxXxX Meanwhile in the North XxXxX

 

In the far far north, what some consider the roof of the world live a simple people. They fight to live out a harsh existence of constant ice storms and blizzards. So far north plants cannot survive as the sun never shines. The thick clouds above prevent most light. They craft shelter in the ice sheets with basic stone tools. The spears they use to hunt seals, walrus and whatever else they could kill were also just as primitive.

When folk from the south first interacted with them it did not fare well. Violence among hunting parties became common as they fought over limited resources. Over the last few decades the fighting between the northerners and the people they called 'savages' has escalated. Villages that settled too far north would face raids during the heavy snows. Weather they could barely see in, hardly still fight. The savages used the snows to their advantage, blending and buring themselves in ambush. The fear that a group of savages could suddenly leap up around you became a reality for hunters.

House Fullbuster acted, uniting most of the banners in the north with them. Lord Silver Fullbuster led the campaign to seek out and suppress them. He parted ways from Ur who was many months into her pregnancy with Gray. Ten thousand northmen marched spears forward onto the roof of the world. Two years were spent on the expedition and at its end Silver Fullbuster perished in single combat. As did his opponent Deliora, leader of the savages.

A peace was struck afterwards, the northerners giving them very little territory to call their own. Ur mourned her husbands fate for months. Worse still to her is Gray too young to have known his father. When his body returned to Iced Shell, there was another surprise. A child, a half savage child with a letter from Silver, he named him Lyon.

 

XxXxX

 

In the many years that followed, so did more violence. A young and somewhat awkward maiden named Juvia lived her whole life at the northern peaks. Violence, or anyone from the world outside of their small community rarely visited. Yet on one faithful day a band of their fellow folk arrived. They sought to gather their hunters to join a raiding party further south. When the chief refused they attacked the village.

Juvia watched with confusion, her legs frozen in fear. Her father fought back and was being beaten down by their rock cudgels. He screamed for her to run several times before her legs set in motion. Juvia ran with no place to run to. Heavy snows were falling that day not allowing her to see very far. She ran and ran as far as she could, until her legs forced her to slow down.

She collapsed into the snow, tired and afraid. The wind picked up, making it harder to see and hear in the whiteout. She barely had time to catch her breath when she heard the sounds of men approaching. Juvia cried then, her tears freezing to her face.

Two men ran through the snow directly towards her. They are bearded and tall, covered in many layers of skins dyed white to match the snows. Juvia remained frozen where she sat. Everyone she ever knew is probably dead, her sorrow succumbed her to the end.

One came to a stop a short distance from her, allowing the other to walk forward and finish the task. The larger of the two came to a stop before Juvia's trembling figure. He raised his cudgel high, blood and gore frozen along the weapon's side. Juvia closed her eyes, awaiting the end.

The noise of a beast rang out suddenly. It was a sound that none of them had heard before. The savage holding his weapon above her faltered in his stance only a moment upon hearing the sound. His club reared back to crush the girl's skull. A short lance flew through the air at high speed, piercing the man through his chest. His weapon dropped before he fell to his knees before Juvia.

The other man looked around wildly in his confusion. The sound of the same beast was heard again, this time it grew nearer. Out of the snowy mist burst a large figure. The savage had no time to prepare himself. A long spear surged forward from what appeared to be a man, Juvia witnessed. The strike knocked him onto his back from the force. The spear remained plunged in his chest. Then the figure disappeared again into the blizzard to Juvia's eyes.

She sat there in greater confusion as to what this new threat might be. She sank further into the snows in an attempt to disquise herself better. However the man's body collapsed in front of Juvia made her very noticeable. She sat as still as she could despite her shaking. The winds then began dying down and cleared slightly. Then the sound of the beast rang out again, very close to Juvia.

The girl scrambled a bit in the snow when she looked up to see it. She had never seen a beast so tall or so long. She noticed it is taller than her standing up on it's four legs. It is also covered with a thick skin of a type Juvia had also never seen before. Her eyes found the eyes of the beast and she recoiled back slightly again. It made no move to harm her, it just stood there. Juvia then noticed that the figure looked incomplete. 

Juvia's eyes searched around to find what looked to be a man standing over the speared man. She never heard him move, she wondered if she was seeing things, or worse. The figure jerked the spear out of the rapidly chilling dead man. Then he finally turned to face in her direction.

In that moment the clouds in the north broke apart for a few rare moments. Juvia had never once in her life seen sunlight. Her people spoke of it as the heavens lifting open to spirit you away. The rays of light shined down to reflect upon Gray Fullbuster's light metal armor. He removed his plumed insulated helmet. Juvia stared at him in amazement. Also for the first time in her life seeing a horse, armor and someone so handsome to her eyes.

He took a moment to stare up at the sky. Soaking in one of the extremely rare glimpses of light that the roof of the world sees. Then he confidently strode towards her, long spear in hand. He brought the weapon down and surged it forward. Bringing it to a rest perfectly in the leather hooks on his horse saddle.

"Need a lift," Gray said with a slight smile, casting his hand out.

Juvia instantly fell in love.

 

XxXxX

 

A/N: This is the halfway point. Enjoying it so far? 

Ok, to fill in some overall details. The map is 100% Fiore from FT. The map is split into The Six Kingdoms. The kingdoms are not equal in size, strength, or resources. There is no King of Kingdoms, consider Fiore as similar to the Pre-Targaryen feudal scape in GoT. One House rules over each of the six kingdoms. There are many lesser houses bound to the one ruling house. Infighting is common, but a full scale war has never taken hold across the country.

House Heartfilia to the West  
House Fullbuster to the North.  
House Redfox to the East.  
House Dreyar to the South.

To last two houses have yet to be brought into the story, so I can't reveal that bearing a proper introduction. The Dragneel dynasty comes from across the sea, foreign to Fiore. Forces of magic are also viewed similar here as GoT. The people are simple and easily fooled by superstition. Famine is common, most of population is underfed. Especially in the north where crops often yield little in short growing season.

Technology is also slow in progress. Iron as a resource is key to the story since recent innovation has allowed easier mining. Such scarce material is very important, leading to better equipped and larger armies. The Ironclad, as their name implies have benefited the most in the previous decades.

Religion is also in the needful background. The Zentopia church was the common religion of Fiore before the Lady of Light's teachings were introduced. Society on the whole of the six kingdoms is rather secular at the time of this story. The common people do not care much when they see no payback for their faithfulness to the church. It's paralleled to how lax and corrupt The Seven are seen in early GoT. 

Don't want to bore anyone too much more with misc. details. So if you have a question about the story or need clarification on anything - ask! I'll tell if it's not a spoiler that will be answered in time.

 

P.S. - Careful....gonna ship that Jerza.


	7. No Execeptions

6

 

XxXxX Iced Shell XxXxX

 

Two years have since passed and Juvia's love for Gray is stronger than ever. Ur Fullbuster reluctantly gave in to her only son's wishes, as she often does. She let her work in the kitchens and as a maid when called on. For the first few weeks she was kept under constant supervision. Suspicion existed amongst the guards that she is a spy. Or worse still, an assassin meant to kill Ur in her very bedchamber. Juvia learned early on to avoid staying in Ur Fullbuster's sight for long.

The Ice Queen in the North carried very little love for the savages. Though she has enough mercy to now let Juvia work freely within her keep. The same mercy that she extended to Gray's half brother Lyon. Though Ur never accepted him as her son. A fact that Lyon learned over and over again throughout his life.

At first Juvia was amazed by every little thing. The world outside of her 'village' being so new and different. Everyone's fears eased when they understood that the awkard maiden carried not a hint of violence. Or hardly any knowledge of the customs of their world.

Juvia was also slow to learn that her affections for Gray were not allowed in public. It took time for her to understand the meaning of a terms like Prince and Kingdom. Time is needed for her to understand where her place is in his world. That they could never truly be together. Because she would never be seen as good enough to stand beside him. That title will belong to someone who northern court patrons won't call a 'savage.'

Lyon Snow however, he believed that they could be together. As he tended to be quite open about his fondness for her. Juvia on her part did not return the love that Lyon or any other showed her. Her heart is only for the prince and she would have no other. Since nobody else could compare, she could not give up trying. In time and in his way, Gray slowly returned her affections.

It began when he personally taught her to read and write. Gray was very reluctant at first, but found her to be a fast learner. Despite her knowing nothing about written language in all her eighteen years. Her delicate hands made for beautiful handwriting, Gray would sometimes compliment.

Beneath the keep of Iced Shell exist caverns where hot water shoots up. Hot springs, especially those underground are sacred to northerners. Such places are the reason they can live in the harsh north for generations. The hot water that issues up from the earth is clean and considered to have healing properties. It is their only escape from the ceaseless cold.

Unlike previous Houses that ruled over the keep, House Fullbuster did not restrict the common people from the springs. Yet only small amounts of people were let in for a few hours at a time. Guards kept their posts at the entrances, there is almost always a line in wait.

Today the springs are empty as the prince is set to return. A raven flew to the highest tower of Iced Shell in the early morning, telling of their arrival. They are not far now, the weeks of riding are nearly at an end. Nearly a hundred northmen pass across the gate's lowered drawbridge. Crowds of craftsmen and peasants alike cheered the renowned Fullbuster prince and the knights who rode with him.

Gray gave his best face, smiling and waving to the commoners. Lyon did so as well, he is well known in the north despite the stigma of being a Snow. They rode slowly through the icy streets, enjoying the sight. A few of the rare flowers that grow at the peak of northern mountains were cast before Gray's horse. Until at last they reached the keep. 

One look is enough to understand why the stronghold is known as Iced Shell. Large outcropings of smooth black stone protect the exterior. Heavy stone fills the distance in the natural stone formation, occasionally allowing a window in the gaps. A layer of ice covers the surface everywhere but the tall wooden doors of the front entrance. The keep is a sight to behold, considered by many to be impregnable.

Their horses were led away to the nearby stables. The brothers and knights went into the palace, sparing more waves to the crowds. The rest broke apart, returning to their homes and families.

The massive wooden doors opened before them. A rush of comfortable warmth greeted them as they entered. Soldiers at the posts bowed their heads to him. Juvia rushed foward out of nowhere and latched onto the prince.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia elated. "Juvia does not see any love rival! I knew you would return to Juvia without her!" she said joyously.

"It became complicated," Gray sighed. "We'll talk later, Juvia."

He disentangled himself from her, holding her back at arms length. A look of hurt glossed over her eyes as she watched Gray look back to the men with him. It appeared that he is embarrassed by her.

"Please, Juvia," Gray stressed when she did not let go.

"Hello Juvia, you look beautiful today," Lyon stepped in. He greeted with as much charm and nobility as he could muster.

Juvia did not turn his way, she felt so crushed with anguish at her abrupt rejection. She nodded at Gray slowly and stepped aside with her head down. The prestigious northmen continued through the keep to the main chamber.

Ur Fullbuster sat on her jet black throne in the large room. Guards lined the walls on each side. All wore finely crafted plate armor that reflected the torch light. She smiled warmly upon seeing her son enter the hall.

Gray hastened his step, his smile easily formed. Ur rose from her throne and stepped down from the low platform to meet him. Formalities were excused as they embraced each other tightly.

"Mother..." Gray said soft-heartedly over her shoulder.

Gently they released each other after several long moments. Ur Fullbuster keeping her rare smile.

"Now then," said the Ice Queen in the North. "What news from the south, my son."

"Trouble," is the single best word Gray could think to say. 

"Aye, southerners are not to be easily trusted," Ur responded. She turned and returned to sit upon her throne. "What troubles," she called out, leaving Gray where he stood so he may address the court.

"The sole princess of House Heartfilia is stolen," Gray said loudly for all to hear.

"The one you traveled so far to court?" Ur asked.

"Aye, she was taken shortly after we arrived at Heartveil. We learned on the road who it was that stole her. A man who claimed to be a Dragneel," said Gray.

"That's impossible," Ur muttered.

"All the same, he claims her as his wife. And he proclaims himself to be the king of all Fiore," Gray turned to everyone. "The men of the north need to prepare themselves."

"Jude Heartfilia will not have our men dying for the return of his kin," Ur said coldly.

"He has sworn an alliance to our house with my union with her," Gray answered. "The richest house in the west, tracks of fertile farmland that we need."

"You know she's been soiled, she would not be fit for you now. Should you even get her back alive," said Ur.

"The union is worth it mother," urged Gray. "We need more land and estates further south."

"Aye, that is true," Ur Fullbuster answered. "But our fighting men need to remain here where they are needed. Not fighting another man's war!" she said strongly. "Reports of fighting at the roof have increased and winter is coming!"

"I will not have our fighting men dying for some else!" Gray pleaded. "This winter will be long. We do not have the food or the men to protect the whole of the north. Mother....you know we don't."

"Let us hope that war does not come," Ur finished, wishing to stop speaking about the subject. "Take some rest my son, the road was long. We'll speak later," Ur dismissed.

Gray swallowed his next few words when he saw the flash in his mother's eyes. He took his cue and silently left the hall. Most of his guard, including Lyon in toe.

 

XxXxX

 

"Gray...Gray-sama.." Juvia moaned as Gray laid her back on the stone ledge. They were finally alone in a dimly lit hot spring chamber below the keep. "There is something Juvia needs to say," she continued hesitantly.

"Can it wait," Gray muttered out, not wishing to stop. His hands and mouth roaming up her body.

Juvia smiled and nodded a few times. Soaking in the time together after being apart for nearly two months. Gray positioned himself on top of her, taking his time as well.

Lyon entered quietly upon hearing his brother's name being shouted. Slowly he turned a cornerstone and found the source. The girl he loved pinned under the brother he hated now more than ever. He shook with rage and an awful sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't think his brother would have her before him. Everything always comes secondhand to a bastard. Gray always took what he wanted, if he wanted it, but this is too far.

Juvia continued on screaming his name into the mist above. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted with all his might. The bastard hated him, he hated him for taking everything that could be his. Everything that should be his. Lyon masterbated quietly from the shadows as he watched.

 

XxXxX Magnolia XxXxX

 

"Listen...fat man!" Lucy said angrily with an outstretched finger.

She pointed to the polite rounded butler Reedus Jonah. The gentle large man sworn in service to House Dreyar. Part of that service meant standing watch outside of her room within Kardia. Which meant she is unable to leave the room under orders from his lord.

"I want to leave!" she demanded at the door.

"I cannot allow that, milady," Reedus answered, his hands outstretched at the stone doorway.

Lucy was about to shout at him again but her breath caught in her throat. Natsu's arms suddenly descended over his shoulders as he latched onto the sentry's back. Reedus knelt down in terror but Natsu made no move to hurt him.

"Missed yea Reedus!" said Natsu, he looked up to smile at Lucy before jumping off his back.

"Been a long time, Natsu," he responded. Reedus rose back up, fixing his glasses with his trembling fingers. "Good to see you are well."

"Aye, better than ever!" Natsu said proudly, slamming his fist against his chest.

Lucy paled when his eyes met hers. His smile grew, as his breath hitched. He took a step across the threshold before Reedus's arm barred him.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks, his anger building.

"Lord Dreyar ordered that she may not leave and that no one may enter," said Reedus.

Gently the large man eased Natsu back to stand full across the doorway.

"She is my mate, I want to see her," Natsu said, his tone rising. "I am your king!"

"You are not king yet, my lord. I have to obey order fro-" Reedus began with his shaky voice.

"Move aside!" Natsu shouted. "You will not stand between us!"

Natsu pulled his short lash from his robes. His arm reared back to began striking him with the leather. Reedus kept his hands out, holding the door. Natsu began savagely lashing him across his face and chest. Lucy's hands covered her mouth in horror as he continued striking him. Natsu landed a strong kick to Reedus's stomach. The man bowed but held his grip at the sides of the door.

"Move!" Natsu demanded again.

The sounds of heavy footfalls in the distance grew nearer. Natsu paused, turning his head to see Laxus Dreyar round the corner. The giant man walked silently towards him, still fully coated in his thick golden armor. His long massive cape flowing behind him. White with the symbol of the faith large upon the center. Natsu stopped his attack and grinned at the man. Laxus came to a halt between them. Wordlessly he eased Reedus up from his knees. He pushed him away to move down the hall.

"Blea...bleuh..ahh," escaped Reedus's mouth in agony as blood dripped down the man's face and chest. He turned, seeing Laxus standing guard at the doorway in his stead. Reedus nodded before stumbling down the hall in search of a Maester. Laxus stood fully in the doorway now, Natsu paused and stared at him indignantly. His arm nevertheless rose up to strike the Thunder Prince.

"That's enough Natsu!" Makarov Dreyar shouted at the end of the hall. "Come! You are late for the council meeting!"

Natsu reluctantly lowered his arm. Laxus's eyes watched him boredly beneath his obstructive helm. Natsu stormed down the hall to join him.

It did not take long for Lucy to learn that the prince of House Dreyar is not one for conversation after all. He did not respond or turn around to anything she said. He occasionally grunted and held his post at the doorway until Lucy closed the door herself.

 

XxXxX Wraithus XxXxX

 

The priestess Levy McGarden slipped a crude iron hairband off the top of her blue hair. She is allowed a bath for the first time in weeks. She submerged herself again, enjoying every moment of it. The girl gasps after she rises up from the shallow water and opens her eyes. Gajeel loomed over silently, the room was empty a mere moment ago. She looked up, he looked down from above. He appeared even more massive and daunting than ever.

The Ironclad heir still rarely talked. Though lately he picked up the habit of listening. He set a small stack of items near the basin before turning to leave.

"Wait," she called timidly. "The water is clean enough if you want to bathe."

"Gihi," the prince smiled darkly, taking the incentive.

Really the priestess just wanted him to wash. The daily hours he hammered iron at the forge created a strong stench. His skin kept the harsh smell of iron. Though in truth she became accustomed to that. The nights now when he keeps his arms around her while he sleeps.

Gajeel strips off his sooted clothes, letting it fall to the floor. The water level dramatically rises when he sits down across from her. Gajeel looked at her expectingly with his sinister red eyes. A rag is wrung in her hands before she scrubs his scarred muscular chest. Slowly he eased her hands to scrub lower. Three days have now passed since he last had her. He loses interest now if she should cry.

"Remember what the Lady of Light says about making love?" Levy stressed.

"Fuckin' you isn't makin' love," he grunted.

"She says that love is sacred, meant to be cherished," she pressed, scrubbing harder.

Levy moved herself willingly on top of him. She teased him, sliding along his hardening manhood. She lifted the rag up to scrub his face when he leans in to kiss her. She moves the cloth gently over his iron piercings. Only letting him take her once she is done.

 

XxXxX Magnolia XxXxX

 

Jude Heartfilia sat upon his prestine white horse at the gates of the city. Twenty of his finest knights rode with him, including his nephew. The Lord of Heartveil wore a very sour angry expression as he waited at the barred city gates. A grandiose structure known as Fairy Gate. It is defense that has never been broken in war. The gate has three levels, many statues lining the ramparts. The walls across the border of the city are also painted white.

He did not have wait very long before an assembly gathered at the top of the wide stone gatepost. Lord Dreyar arrived with his grandson Laxus and his personal guards in toe. Three highly skilled warriors, each renowned throughout the realm. All three held oaths to House Dreyar and the Lady of Light. But they also held personal oaths to Laxus himself.

First among them is Freed, heir to House Justine. A wealthy and skilled knight, also a rumored homosexual. Next is a woman suprisingly, a leader of group of mercenary privateers. She is a ward of House Dreyar, known only as Evergreen. Lastly is the largest of the three, another ward and armored knight Bickslow. 

The three of them along with all the soldiers under their command are known as 'The Thunder Legion.' A name that comes from the very words of House Dreyar, 'Lightning Strikes!' Their sigil being a golden thunderbolt overlaid on a white Fairy Tail emblem. A small group of soldiers bearing said sigil took up position on the wall. Natsu strode proudly next to them all. He wore finely tailored red and gold robes. A new finely crafted sword at his waist.

"It has been many years, Jude," Makarov shouted down.

"Will you not let me and my men into your city to talk?" Jude shouted back.

"I have been advised against it," Makarov answered.

"By him?" Jude demands, staring at Natsu, his anger rising. "The thief, rapist, and murderer you stand beside-"

"Silence!" Natsu shouted back first. "You speak to you're king!" he shouted back madly.

"You are no fucking king!!" Jude shouted fiercly, spit flying from his mouth in his rage. "You allow this madness Makarov?!"

"I apologize for his rudeness, Lord Heartfilia. But the Lady of Light's will is known. He is to be crowned king," Markarov returns. "He will be groomed finer-"

"Silence old man!" Natsu shouted, clearly furious. "I'm in charge here!"

This prompted several people to ready themselves for action. Many hands slowly crept to their weapons. Eyes looked around wildly, unsure of what to do.

"Where is my daughter Makarov?" Jude's voice rang through the confusion at the top of the gate.

"She is unharmed," Makarov said as calmly as he could. Finally taking his eyes away from Natsu's glare. Lord Dreyar gestured for all to ease back and lower their guard. "She is here, come forward child."

Lucy is ushered forward past the soldiers. The priestess Cana escorts her, a skin of wine in hand. Lucy looks unharmed and quite beautiful on the outside. Wearing a fine noblewoman's gown of cream and gold. Similar to those worn by the priestess's themselves. But on the inside, she struggles to keep her composure. The two come to a stop beside the elderly imp at the edge of the gate.

"You're excused, Cana," Makarov said lowly when the priestess lingered over Lucy for a few moments.

She smiled, red dusting her cheeks, and walked away. She swayed a bit on her feet, clearly at her limit. One of the other priests caught on and escorted her away. Lucy looked up at her father and the assembly behind him. She opened her mouth to speak, but as usual, her father spoke first.

"You will release her to me this instant!" Jude barked.

"I can give your daughter freedom to leave my city. But she chooses to remain," Lord Dreyar says.

"Don't feed me that trash you old imp!" Jude insulted.

"The faith of your father's has abandoned Fiore-" Makarov began.

"Let her speak!" Jude shouted, interrupting him.

Lucy hesitated, weary to look directly at him. "It's true father...I have been born again in the light of The First," she spoke as loudly as she could. She lifted her arm to show him the emblem in pink upon the back of her hand.

"You brainwashed her with your ridiculous faith! Release her back to me!"

"She's not leaving my side!" Natsu taunted, wrapping his arm around her. "You should have accepted my offer the first time. But you humiliated me, called me a liar-"

"You say my daughter wants to stay on her own accord! Well fine!" Jude spat. "But that boy, you will surrender him to me!"

"That cannot be done, Lord Heartfilia," Makarov said with newfound seriousness.

"You know what you risk here?!" he shouted back.

"It would be wise not to escalate this," said Makarov. "Such action could bring ruin to both of our houses-"

"This will not be accepted Makarov. If you ally yourself with this murdering fool boy! Keeping me from justice and the blood of my blood! I will pull up your house root and stem if you do not return my daughter this instant!!" Jude thundered.

"Oi," Natsu shouted. "I've got something to return to you."

He gestured with his hand to summon someone. A few moments later Erza Scarlet is lead up and across the ramparts. Her hands and ankles are shackled with heavy irons. A neat dressing of white wrapped around her head, covering both eyes. She walks with a heavy limp and is escorted by Lord Makarov's Justice, Jellal. But to nearly everyone else he is known as Mystogan the Headsman.

"Natsu," Lucy said breathlessly, her eyes pleading. Her hands wrapped around his arm.

"Yet another in my service afflicted by this boy!" said Jude after a long look at her.

"I'll show you afflicted," Natsu scoffed. "How would you like her returned to you? In one piece or in many pieces? I could catapult her over the wall, never done that," Natsu smiled widely then. "Maybe you could catch her if-"

"Let all those in witness hear me!" Jude thundered again, interrupting him. "I, Jude Heartfilia, Lord of Heartveil place a bounty of ten-thousand jewel to which ever man brings me his head! Double if he is brought before me alive!"

Many atop the gate exchanged questionable glances at each other again. Lord Dreyar commanded them back wordlessly. However, some of the knights that rode behind Lord Heartfilia strung arrows in their bows. They pulled back, aiming upwards towards the young dragon.

In response the men at their stations on the wall pulled back their arrows. Nearly a dozen Heartfilia knights kept their bows taunt and steady. Though they are aware of the seventy or more of Magnolia's guard who held back their volley. One slip of a finger and there would be a slaughter.

"Cut her head off!!!" shouted Natsu with a maddened voice. "Do it!" 

In the midst of the tension Natsu pointed at the bound and blinded prisoner. Lucy tried to keep hold of his arm and pleaded for him to stop. He yanked away and continued towards Erza. For the first time Laxus Dreyar stepped into the foreground before Natsu. The giant armored Thunder Prince silently placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop. Lord Makarov came forward to try and calm him again. The imp is surprised to see that Natsu stood silent and still, held by his grandson's strong grip.

The Lord of Magnolia is quick to notice Natsu's skin growing pale. A light tremor constantly pulsing through his body as he stood quietly. Then he suddenly collapsed onto the stone beneath him. His eyes rolled back as his body convulsed harshly.

"Hold his arms Laxus!" Makarov commanded before turning to everyone else who watched with shocked expressions. "Lower your weapons, all of you! Do you wish to start a war!?"

The archers on the wall slowly lowered the bows. As did the Heartfilia knights below. Though that is mainly due to no longer having a clean shot at their intended target.

"Did someone claim the bounty on your scoundrel boy king already?" Jude shouted up.

Makarov stood over Natsu as he writhed. Laxus held him down by his elbows. Two of the men from the Thunder Legion held down his legs respectively.

"She's here...." Natsu said lowly, tight-lipped.

A chill ran through the air in the early morning heat. Those are the only words they deciphered from Natsu. Everything else is indistinct mumbles. Only the whites of his eyes are visible. A few seconds later his jerking motions stopped and he grew very still. The Thunder Legion backed away slowly. Natsu continued to stare ahead with wide eyes from where he laid. Makarov came forward and placed his ear close over Natsu when he began whispering. The elderly man's eyes went wide as well upon listening. 

"It's time...it's time," Natsu muttered a bit more clearly. 

Lord Dreyar rose back up, his face twisted with dilemma. Natsu slowly regained his composure and fought to control his breathing. His body began to shake violently again but his mind is back in control. He rose on shakey legs and unsheathed his sword.

"That was...a command!" Natsu said with what little strength he had left. "Cut her head off!"

He moved forward again to try and do it himself. The headsman looked to Makarov, who closed his eyes and nodded once. He reached out and took hold of his axe, holding it before Natsu.

"No..." Jellal said weakly. "If it is to be done, it will not be by a butcher."

"Jellal.." Erza swallowed, fear flooding her.

The two guards who escorted her bent her knees, heaving her chest over a short bench. The blind girl trembled, she heard Lucy screaming out franticly in her defense. She could hear her struggle against someone who held her. Yet she could not help her, she couldn't even help herself. She felt an eerie stillness and building static in her hearing.

"This is your command....your grace?" Jellal cried out to Makarov.

His Justice had never once needed a second nod.

"Slaughtering my subject will bring war! You hear me Makarov?!" Jude shouted up.

The imp felt time slow down as his mind raced to decision again. In the mind there came the thought that he had to make a choice. But in actuality there is no choice, only faith. Lord Dreyar chose faith before giving his Justice one final nod.

"Jellal..." she cried out again, her voice sounding far away.

So many voices rang out in the darkness, each crying about something else. She could hear them all. The axe rose up and effortlessly severed Erza Scarlet's head in one clean stroke.


	8. Chapter 8

I in fact do not own Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones or anything else I write about. I make no income from this work unfortunately, it's all for the purposes of entertainment, swear.

That previous scene is one of the earliest foundations this fic is built upon. Time between storylines is similar to GoT.

 

7

 

'Assemble the banners!'

The phrase rang through many halls in Fiore over the coming days. Ravens flew in every sizeable keep in the country, calling for fighting men. Jude Heartfilia drew his alliances together like a noose around Magnolia's neck. He felt confident that a bulk of the northern houses would fight for him, same as the Ironclad clans. United together the three held more strength than the other three kingdoms put together.

Several Lords of powerful houses, sworn bannermen to House Dreyar stood in Kardia Cathedral. Among them stood Gildarts, Lord of House Clive. Now middle aged and a bit rough around the edges. He is a renowned knight and perhaps the best swordsman in Fiore. He openly declared his House for the faith long ago. 

"Do you expect us to forget!!" screamed another Lord, or rather Lady of a powerful house, Mirajane Strauss. The fierce horserider known as 'The Demon.' She is also a renowned figure in Fiore, both as a warrior and a servant of the faith. Her younger brother Elfman Strauss stands nearby, he stares Natsu down as well. He is also a massive warrior, his bulk is comparable to that of Laxus. "We haven't!!" she finished.

Mirajane unsheathed her sword, pointing it towards Natsu Dragneel. He stood a short distance from her in the hall. The crowd parted in the court then went still, unsure of what she would do. Passionately she declared for all to hear.

"Our sister, you raped her, you murdered her, you stole her children!"

"I did not!" Natsu shot back.

"Lying bastard!" Mirajane shouted, though she has yet to move forward.

"I left, Lisanna followed, she wouldn't go back," Natsu said dismissivly.

"She followed because she loved you! You let her die! You stole her away from us and let her die!" Mirajane shouted again, her sword trembling slightly from her hand.

Natsu remained silent after her harsh words, Mirajane is clearly furious. Her younger brother steps forward to her side. He reaches an arm out over hers to lower the sword. She stares back up at him indignantly. But her younger brother's face shows no anger, no bloodlust, only sorrow. A sadness that never ceases to paralyze her.

"Where are they?" Mirajane asks in a lower voice.

"What do you mean? There is only Happy," replied Natsu.

Mirajane flashed a wicked smile to him upon looking in his eyes.

"So you don't know," Mirajane taunted.

"Mira..." Lord Dreyar said in warning tone.

"What?" Mirajane drawls. "You don't trust your new King?" 

"Mira," the imp warns a second time.

"Know what?" Natsu demands, his anger rising.

"Lisanna gave birth to two children you idiot!" Mirajane said loudly.

Natsu became very quiet, as did everyone else in the hall. "That's not true, that can't be."

"You wouldn't know! You weren't there! You didn't go her to a proper Maester!" she shouted again.

Lucy gasped, she thought Happy could be his son but didn't want to believe it. That would make him fourteen or fifteen at the time he was born. She has since heard rumors since arriving at Magnolia that the Dragneel's commonly married within their blood. Also the unpleasant effects of mixing blood. Yet Happy is born from a girl of noble stock, Lucy shuddered at the realization. Natsu looked over to Makarov with a furious gleam in his eye.

"You never told me!" Natsu shouted this time.

"It was better that way, safer," Makarov answered calmly. "A young man like yourself out alone with two children to care for. You understand, Natsu," he says.

"I understand that I should have you flogged for keeping secrets from me, old man!" Natsu shouted, still angry.

The room stirred in reaction. Many stood if they weren't up already. Some readied their weapons. Everyone's eyes traveling quickly to others around the room.

"Been too long since the guild had a good fight," Natsu shouts.

"And it will not be today!" Lord Makarov commanded, preventing the room from clashing. "We have to unite together! We are at war!"

"We are at war because of him!" Mirajane scorned.

"Natsu is the Lady's champion!" Makarov shouted them all into silence. "Natsu is the prince that is promised. The Lady's will works through him."

"So he says," Mirajane responds.

"So he proves," says Makarov. "I urge those who carry the love of the Lady of Light in their hearts to believe," he continues. "The Lady has spoken through Natsu. She has said that the time of ascension is nigh. Fairy Law is to be instated across The Six Kingdoms of Fiore!" 

Many fanatical cheers greeted his words. The zealots in the hall had waited decades for this moment. Spirits were a bit low this morning at the discovery of their Justice hanging above Fairy Gate. It appeared to be a suicide though nobody saw or spoke with him beforehand. He must have hung himself during his watch sometime before first light. Nobody knew that much about Mystogan the Headsman. None of them have any idea why he did it.

"Natsu is the last of Dragneel dynasty. The one to lead us. I have thrown in my lot behind him!" finished Makarov.

Cheers of 'Dragon King' were repeated many times. A majority of the room joined with Makarov in praising their new king, but not all. House Strauss and a few lesser Houses kept their silence.

"I expect to be crowned soon," Natsu called out. "Wife.." he called out to Lucy who stood across the hall. He cast his arm out and kept his feet still. All eyes in the hall came upon her. Hesitantly she walked as straightly as her feet would allow to him.

"You are not married yet Natsu," Makarov corrected.

"Aye, but soon I will," Natsu said, taking Lucy's hand and bringing her tightly to his side. She kept her eyes down and shuddered at his rough touch. His other hand caressed her hip, occasionally squeezing.

"Can't wait," he said grinning.

"Times of war are no time for weddings, Natsu," Makarov said sternly.

"Patience has never been Natsu's strong suit," Gildarts stepped in softly before Natsu could react. "But it is needed now, my boy," the Clive Lord aired on Makarov's side. "There are fights to come."

Natsu sulked, looking off to the side while removing his hold on Lucy.

"The Six Kingdoms have never before been bound together as one," Makarov said.

"You think he's the one to do it?!" Mirajane spat, refusing to keep her silence.

"The kingdoms will be united in faith. He is the one to do it!" defended Makarov.

"He has divided the kingdoms like never before!" she shouted back.

"Silence!" Natsu shouted again.

Happy came stumbling into the vast hall and headed towards him then. Mira paused as she watched the little boy cross the room. Natsu halted his anger as well when he noticed him. The little boy reached Natsu's leg and held on tightly. Mira finally sheathed her sword back at her waist.

"Happy," he said again and again.

The Strauss Lord crossed the divide, standing close to the two. The hall stood still, anxious at their proximity. Wordlessly she reached down to pick up the boy. She held him out before her, holding him under his arms. Happy struggled and cried out at first but calmed when he found himself caught in her stare. He looked back with his wide dumb stare.

"What are you doing!" Natsu demanded, not pleased about her grabbing him.

Mira kept her cerulean eyes on him until she saw a hint reflected back in his.

"Sister's son," she cried, bringing the boy against her in a tight hug.

 

XxXxX Five years previous XxXxX

 

A younger Natsu Dragneel wandered the desolate Fiore hill lands. He traveled by himself and with no particular direction in mind. He strode carefree over the low grassy hills until he was spotted by a group of horsemen. They spurred forward in a rush and arched around to incircle him.

"State your business!" shouted a young femine voice. A very girlish voice that tried its best to be fierce. Natsu looked amongst the thirty-three hardened cavalrymen to find her. Natsu is trapped in circle that continued to shrink. He spun around as the spears moved down a few feet away. Finally he found her, the smallest one of the group, on the smallest white horse. In addition, he noticed she also has white hair and pale skin. She looked to be about his age.

"It's none of your business," Natsu replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Not caring all that much when the spears inched closer.

"You trespass on the lands of House Strauss-" the girl began.

"A dragon goes where he pleases," interrupted Natsu.

Some of the horsemen snickered at the young man. The rest were angered by his rudeness in the face of their Lord's sister.

"And where is your dragon," a horsemen laughed.

"It's me!" Natsu shouted, his thumb pointed back at himself.

Now many of the soldiers laughed. They thought him a bit touched in the head. Others believed him to be utterly insane.

"How can you be a dragon?" the girl asks curiously.

"It's in my blood," Natsu answers seriously.

The girl takes a moment before replying. However before she spoke, she took notice of the red Fairy Tail emblem upon his arm.

"I see that you've sworn yourself to the Lady of Light. I am Lisanna of House Strauss and so have I," she says, lifting her leather skirting to show her emblem on her upper thigh.

"Brothers of the faith are always welcome on our lands," she commanded the soldiers to lift their spears up. "We welcome you to Heidhall, dragon," she smiles playfully.

 

XxXxX Wraithus (Present Day) XxXxX

 

Metalicana Redfox returned to Wraithus after his long absence. The middle aged lord has united the Ironclad under his banners as none have before. His hair began to grey at the sides, yet he kept his tall rigid composure. Metalicana's first action upon his return is summoning his first born son to speak with him privately. The Ironclad prince was reluctant to leave his bedchamber, but did so nonetheless.

"All of the clans are being called up," he said to Gajeel as they sat in a darkened chamber, far below the keep.

"Why," grunted Gajeel. "Why so many, why fight them?"

"I've never known you to question a fight," Metalicana said to his son.

"What do Ironclad gain in all this?" he responded.

"Our people will gain greater influence and power. Holds in the deep south for our own. But it is you who will benefit the greatest, my son," said Metalicana. 

Gajeel stared quietly at him, waiting for his father to say what he meant.

"Lord Heartfilia has promised his daughter to you."

"The blonde with the big tits?" Gajeel exclaimed, his excitement evident.

"You won't have her easily. She will have to be taken back from the ones who stole her."

"Easy enough to steal her back," responded Gajeel.

"Aye, you know all about stealing," said another voice as the door opened, a sinister one.

Gajeel turned smirking at Lord Jose Phantomlord. One of the strongest clans sworn to House Redfox.

"I gathered his forces on the way," Metalicana commented mildly when Gajeel turned his way.

"The Heartfilia princess is a fine prize indeed, so pretty...so dainty," Jose smirked back at Gajeel. "Curious to see how she takes to the Ironclad lifestyle."

"Gihihi," Gajeel smiled darkly at the thought.

"That requires getting her back," Metalicana spoke in his refined lordly way. A tone quite different from most Ironclad. His brutish first born son included. "That requires setting the south to flame and iron.

"And when that happens," the Redfox Lord continued. "We will have a union with the richest family in the west. Your sons," he pointed at Gajeel. "They will rule over more than you or I have ever dreamed."

 

XxXxX Iced Shell XxXxX

 

Lords gathered from across the whole of the north to Iced Shell. The halls are filled with knights and noblemen. There are many scattered conversations happening at once. Ur Fullbuster remained on her throne. Gray stepped up from her right.

"I'm gathering an army to march south!" Gray called out in the main hall. "We march to take seige on the city of Magnolia. We will not fight unless openly attacked. We will pressure them for the release of the Heartfilia Princess Lucy. Then House Fullbuster will form a union with the west by our marriage. I swear those who join me will be given holds' further south in preperation for winter!"

The northmen began talking amongst themselves once Gray finished speaking. Many were unsure to commit their men to a somewhat folly cause. Especially as the savages have increased their attacks further north.

"Pressure them into submission?" some lord questioned loudly.

"How much blood will be spilt?" another knight shouted out.

"I understand that it is a lot to risk," Gray continued when the hall grew louder with different shouting matches taking place amongst lords. "But the north needs this!" the Fullbuster prince said seriously. "The west still has more fertile land than the other Six Kingdoms. Without more food and men we will not last!"

Once again the hall talked quietly amongst themselves. 

"Aye, this winter will be upon us too soon!" loudly declared Lord Mest Doranbolt above the chatter. "It will be long and violent. Which is why House Doranbolt will not abandon our holds! We cannot!"

His words carried a great deal of weight. Mest Doranbolt has lead his house for nearly a decade now. His lands are the furthest north, bordering that of the savages. He has served with nobility and distinction for rarely allowing them to slip further south. His men are always the first to fight.

"The men talk of strange things at the roof now," he continued. "They say there is a witch that moves through the snows. Men report to see her walk the icy coast, clad in black. All who have tried to reach her disappear in the snows and are never seen again."

The hall remained quiet as they listened.

"Not only that, reports say a new Deliora has risen. The savages are uniting together beyond our sight," Doranbolt finished seriously.

"What proof you have of this?" Ur Fullbuster proclaimed.

"The last mumblings of the savages we capture," Mest replied.

"They are not capable of uniting together Lord Doranbolt. You know them better than I," said Ur.

Juvia moved quietly amongst them, shakily refilling wine goblets.

"Perhaps they have, Ice Queen, perhaps they haven't. My men will not follow on this 'adventure' away from the north unless forced to!" Lord Doranbolt finished to scattered cheers.

"House Fullbuster is only calling for willing lords," Gray answered back quickly. "All those in favor!" he called, pulling his sword and raising it up.

Slightly over half the hall rose up with their swords high.

 

XxXxX Heartveil XxXxX

 

Sting Heartfilia, last surviving son of Jude Heartfilia, trained at the armory. The squire who recently reached fifteen years of age. He sliced his sword into the practice target again and again in his anger. His great uncle Capricorn, who had guided him through his life better than his own father, dead. His sister, kidnapped, defiled and humilated. Erza Scarlet, who had just began giving him sword lessons, executed. The young man hit the target in a frenzy as his tears came.

"I think you've got him," a familiar voice called out.

Sting paused, wiping at his eyes before turning to face his cousin.

"What do you want?" Sting said harshly.

"Is that any way to address me?" Leo Heartfilia slurred, only starting to get drunk early in the day.

"This is all your fault!" Sting shouted in anger.

"I didn't have that wench's head lobbed off."

"If you were at your post-" Sting began.

"Shut up you little shit!" Leo moved quickly throwing the squire against the target. He loomed over him, daring him to raise his sword. Sting is angry but too intimidated to try his cousin. Seven years of experience seperate them. He fought in battle twice and earned his knighthood. Sting dropped his sword, Leo's hand rose up and harshly slapped the squire across the face.

"Knights are meant to be resp'pected," Leo slurred again.

The squire softly rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"Take charge to be careful in the wars to come, cousin," he added before turning to leave.

 

XxXxX Magnolia XxXxX

 

"We know what it costs to be faithful!" Lord Makarov Dreyar shouted in the large audience gathered within Kardia. "We pay the price when our brothers and sisters die! When our guild halls burn!"

Hundreds crowded at the south end where Fairy Tail is being preached. Nearly the entire city gathered at the city square to try and hear. The Thunder Legion, Natsu and many others gathered near the elderly Dreyar Lord. He is coming to the end of his hour long sermon.

"The Lady of Light has spoken! We cannot sit idly by any longer!" Makarov continued. "They will regret challenging our family!! We will strike them back!!"

The population went mad with excitement, unaware of the terror that is to come.


	9. Plunge

This chapter will be the shortest of them all. Because I cut it away from the next chapter (9 - expect it) which looks to be the longest chapter yet.  
On another note, I had a reader PM about a few things on another site. One was asking why Sting is brought in just to be abused. I answered with - "Because everyone wants to hit a fucking squire."

 

On a similar note, everyone exists to be tormented in this story! I am the writer!

 

8

 

Fires burned wildly in the villages east of Magnolia. The Ironclad assembled and moved into the fray faster than any other house. Four-thousand Ironclad reaved through the countryside in force, burning nearly all as they went. They moved directly towards the city from the east.

Heartfilia forces moved in from the southwest. Their army quickly set up seige lines far behind the one city gate. Dreyar forces attempted and failed to break through their defenses before their completion. The attack was recalled when the full scale of their forces became clear. The Ironclad set up their camp to the northeast by the coast, nearly opposite Jude's army. The port of Magnolia is blockaded by Heartfilia ships. Six Dreyar ships remain in port, not enough to fight off the fourteen floating in the distance.

Makarov sent his ward Evergreen and her small fleet of nine ships out to sea before the harbor is blocked. Though Jude has the greater number of ships, he isn't foolhardy enough to attack the city from the sea. A chain is drudged from the sea floor and suspended on the surface of the water. The high defensive towers of white stone would wreak havoc on their ships from above.

Jude Heartfilia called up nearly all his bannermen for this campaign. Six thousand men and fifteen hundred cavalry. Their camp set in the open field directly in Magnolia's sights.

The northmen took the longest to decend down to Magnolia. They set up a defensive position in the mountains further away from the city. Thirty-five hundred men and a thousand mounted knights.

 

XxXxX Heidhall XxXxX

 

Elfman Strauss slipped quietly into one of the bedchambers within the keep. The hour is very late, all those who are not on duty are asleep. He eased in, hesitantly walking to cause as few squeaks as possible on the floor beneath him. He held a single candle mounted on a holder neatly fashion as a horse head. Slowly he brought the door behind him to a near close.

He faced his youngest sister Lisanna's room. It remained as it was for nearly five years. The once light coat of dust has now grown higher. It covered everything except a rocking chair on the other side of the room. Every few months he would sneak in and stay a few hours in mostly silence. He took a few more steps across the room. The candlelight brought the chair into view and he sighed heavily. Resigning himself to another night of painful memories. 

The sound of the bedroom door opening slightly again went unheard. A few light steps after that and the Lady of Heidhall is upon him. Elfman turned to find his eldest sister staring pointedly at him. This nearly caused the Strauss Lord to drop the candle he held.

"What are you doing in here?" Mira asks quietly.

"Can't stay out, I guess," he answered lamely.

"You need your sleep, brother," Mira said, leaning forward and blowing the candle out. "Save the candles," she said, taking hold of his hand and leading him out.

"So do you, how did you know I was in here?" Elfman asks.

"You're not as quiet as me," Mira pointed out.

Later on that night when Mira became sure that everyone is asleep. When she was sure that Elfman would not wake up again. Only then did she sneak back into Lisanna's room. She sat in the wooden chair and slowly rocked back and forth until first light.

 

XxXxX Magnolia XxXxX

 

Natsu stood quietly outside on the balcony of Magnolia's guild hall. He felt unusually calm, the alcohol barely lifting his spirit. He looked out at the armies building various fires in the dimming light.

"There you are, my boy!" a gruff older voice called out, emerging behind him.

Natsu smiled as he turned around to see the Clive Lord. The older man laid his arm across Natsu's shoulders, bringing him back to look at the forces gathering beyond the wall.

"Not scared, are you?" Gildarts teased.

"Never scared," Natsu returned.

Gildarts set his ale down on the handrail, smiling a bit before saying. "Aye, you've always been a bold one. You move too quick to let fear catch up to you."

"Have to," said Natsu.

"But you've never been in a battle before, have you?"

Natsu shook his head.

"You haven't learned the horror of war yet. It's a lesson you must learn if you are to be king," Gildarts added.

"I am the king!" Natsu shot back.

"Aye, but I see no crown," Gildarts laughed, pulling his arm off and through his pink hair.

The middle aged lord tipped his flagon up, finishing it. "You are young and there is much you still have to learn."

The pair talked on the balcony through the night. The guild inside partied harder than usual to build their courage up for the coming fight. Their music and chants to the Lady of Light rang through the night. Growing loud enough for all three enemy camps to hear.

 

XxXxX

 

Natsu Dragneel was born admist salt and smoke many years ago across the wide sea. From the moment he came into the world until now he never stepped foot in his lands his father ruled. The Dragon King Igneel believed to be long dead, forced off his throne by betrayers. All of his kin were hunted down and killed, leaving the elderly man with nothing.

He wandered in exile for decades, surviving in secret at the borders of his former realm. When Igneel reached eighty years, he was shocked to find another survivng Dragneel, a neice. Together they conceived a child, though she herself was approaching fifty years. His birth is considered miraculous.

Natsu's mother lived barely a year more before falling ill and dying shortly thereafter. The mad elderly king relied heavily on his few remaining servants. They lived on a small ruin on the shore of the wide sea. The boy was raised under the guidance of Igneel. He was taught the importance of his name and blood.

It all came to an end when Natsu reached his seventh name day. The young boy walked the shore most of the day gathering shells. One handmaiden, a young woman accompanied him. They returned at dusk to find their home in flames. Slain servants laid scattered about on the grounds. Natsu rushed in, finding his father laying beside his crude throne. Blood stained the front of his robes from several stab wounds.

"Nat-su...go...live..fi-fight," Igneel stammered when his son came to him, blood seeping from the edges of his mouth. "You-you're a....a king, rem-remember Nat..su, remember to...to...bur-burn them all!"

The Dragon King began convulsing, coughing up more blood. The handmaiden tore the boy away and carried him out. He struggled against her, fighting to get back to his father. The servant could see men approaching in the distance upon running outside. She hurried to the nearby sailboat, throwing the boy in and pushing the vessel out to sea. The small ship is in a sorry state to say the least. The rudder is jammed, the sail torn, it is barely able to take wind.

Still the boat is pushed out to sea. The woman pushing him out until the water is past her waist. The wind changed, allowing the boat to take off to the west. Natsu turned to see the woman speared through the chest. She was left to float on the water's surface. The men on the shore watched him sail away, sure the boat would sink before escaping their sight.

 

XxXxX

 

Gajeel walked into his expansive tent at the Ironclad encampment. He began removing his armor as soon as he stepped in. The tent is cleaner and furnished better than he is use to. Levy looked up from the tome she read in the dim torchlight. She sat up, softly patting down the creases on the front of her blue dress. Wordlessly she crossed the tent to help him remove his armor.

"Going into battle tommorow," Gajeel said without any hint of emotion.

"So soon?" gasps the priestess, removing his heavy gauntlets.

"Magnolia has never been taken before," she reminded.

"The Ironclad never attacked this city before," he said in his brutish voice.

"Magnolia is also the heart of the faith in Fiore," the priestess added.

"Been killin' faeires for years, I like it, good at it," Gajeel went on until she paused.

He removed the heavier pieces of armor himself since she is unable.

"You need to keep your mouth shut if you don't want to join em' too. Father already told me to send you away."

"Why haven't you?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Fuck em," were the last words the Ironclad prince spoke before taking hold of the Blue Woman. She eased into him, returning his affection as his hands roamed. Gajeel fucked until exhaustion, allowing him to reach a blissful sleep before facing certain death on the morrow.

 

XxXxX

 

In the early morning glow Gray and Lyon walked out of their tent. They each awoke early to prepare themselves for scouting. Their arms and armor pristine. They walked through the camp, taking stock of the first soldiers stirring. The Lamia guard soon joined in and followed behind. Onward they went through the high mountain passes.

"Are you sure we can survey the battlefield from there?" Gray asks as they followed the steep pass.

"Of course brother, the view is perfect," answered Lyon.

Gray's half brother informed him of a lookout post high in the cliffs late last night. He said that he found it while hiking the day before. He described the view below the clouds as the key to victory. The overlook giving a complete view for miles over Magnolia. From such a position they could easily map distances and terrain. Upwards they went, passing fewer and fewer sentries till there is no more.

The height to the top now became too steep, forcing them to go around. They slowly moved forward on the rock jutting out the mountain side. The path is dangerous to say the least. Only mere inches of rock saving them from a fall so deep that the bottom cannot be seen. After several near falls from all five of them, they safely reached a flat wide landing to rest.

"Come and see," Lyon said at the cliff's edge, gresturing to the vast distance before them.

"This can't be the view, there is still higher to climb," Gray responded, walking over to stand beside Lyon. The prince stared out at the expanse before him.

"This is the view," Lyon said seriously as he turned to Gray. "This is it, brother."

Lyon's dagger plunged into his side, between his armor plates. The sharp tip sunk deep into his flesh, nearly reaching his spine. Their eyes met and held for a long moment. Gray could not help but look shocked and surprised. Lyon's eyes kept his resolve, his determination to see his plan through. Gray thought to cry out, but words escaped him. The Lamia guard held back, making no move to help the Fullbuster prince. Lyon said nothing as he flung his half brother forward over the edge.


	10. Battle of Magnolia

I in fact do not own Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones or anything else I write about. I make no income from this work unfortunately, it's all for the purposes of entertainment, swear.

 

~ If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention ~

 

9

 

Jude Heartfilia conversed with his top officers in his finely furnished tent. On the table before them sat all sorts of maps and correspondence letters. Several hushed conversations were taking place along the long wooden table. Their plans were laid out, final goodbyes were being said by Heartfilia officers. The first light of dawn entered his tent along with a rushing guard.

"Your grace!" he said with haste. "A group of northerners have arrived, it's urgent."

"Allow them," Jude said after a distasteful swallow.

Lyon rushed into the tent, wide eyed and splattered with blood. All eyes within the tent instantly turned to him. All talk ceased as well when the northern bastard trembled where he stood.

"My Lords," Lyon said with words that also trembled well. "We were set upon by assassins in the night....my brother..." he paused for a long moment. Jude understood the situation faster than anyone. Still, he allowed the bastard to continue.

"My brother has...been murdered," he said, falling to his knees weeping.

There were a few gasps from the knights and noblemen gathered. Many of them knew the Fullbuster prince personally.

"Dismissed everyone!" Jude called out. "Ready the men and prepare for my orders!"

All those in attendance except Lyon and The Bull quickly shuffled out of the tent. Jude walked around his table to stand over him. The Heartfilia Lord looked down harshly at him.

"What is your game bastard?" Jude asks, just as harshly.

"My lord, wh-" Lyon began.

"That's goat's blood, I can smell it," The Bull said at the entrance. "Don't bullshit a butcher."

"I speak the trut-" he defended.

Jude waved his hands quickly to silence him. "You say that your brother is dead. I believe that bastard, but I don't believe your story. So what is your game? Do you intend to take your countrymen back north?"

"My brother was killed, I didn't do it!" Lyon indignantly shouted.

"Careful bastard," Jude responded, The Bull moved closer as well.

"Leadership falls to me, I will be named heir," Lyon answered quickly.

"You are not a Fullbuster, you're a Snow."

"I am aware of what I am, your grace," Lyon spat, then rose up. "But the Ice Queen will have no other choice. She will name me a Fullbuster." 

Jude smirked darkly at him. "That's not Ur's way. Besides, the agreement for the hand of my daughter was for your brother."

"Silver Fullbuster's blood runs through my veins, I am the last one!" said Lyon.

"You are acting commander of the northern army?" Jude asked demandingly. Already too much time is being wasted here.

"In my brother's stead I-" Lyon began.

"Good," Jude interrupted. "Gather your forces, we attack the city now."

"Now?!" he stammered.

"The longer we sit outside in seige," Jude said strongly, standing close in front of him. "The more Dreyar's allies will attack till we have not the strength to take this city."

"If I fight for you," Lyon said quickly. "I want the same agreement as Gray."

"Not yet, not while you are still a Snow," Jude dismissed, moving past him to leave.

"Your grace!" Lyon shouted out to try and stop him.

He turned back before exiting the tent, giving his final words. "I don't trust bastards."

 

XxXxX

 

Trebuchets fired from the Heartfilia camp early in the morning. More than a dozen long range catapults fired into Magnolia. Hewn stone and tree trunks wrecked havoc across the city streets. The population ran about in chaos and confusion. Most of the city was still sleeping in their beds when the first volley came. Great crashing sounds filled the city as structures showered debris below. The bell at Kardia rang ceaselessly along side it.

The Dreyar army is slow to gather their forces atop the ramparts. They returned fire with their catapults from behind the wall. Heavy shards of stone flung through the morning air into the Fullbuster and Heartfilia lines. It was lauched with enough force to splinter their shields. To those lucky enough to cover themselves, that is. Blood and cries of the wounded immediately resounded through the lines outside of Magnolia.

"Advance!" Lyon shouted, further down the line at his men.

A bulk of the northern forces went forward to assault Fairy gate. They finally crossed into the range of the archers on the wall. Atop the gate and all along the ramparts hundreds of arrows flew into their ranks. Part of the Fullbuster line, the lightly armored infantry on the left column broke away. They sprinted across the open terrain, taking more heavy losses on the way. The northern archers came into range then, firing back into the ramparts.

"Fill the gap!" Lyon commanded at the rear from on top his horse.

Reinforcements rushed in, forming a slow moving shield wall in the front. Men crouched low behind them, occasionally someone caught an arrow to the head or shoulder as they advanced. Bowmen continued to fire up behind them. Nearly a thousand northmen died before the first of them reached the gate. 

The men gathered together, shields lifted overhead. Most of them are wooden shields, nearly all are painted to show the house they are pledged to. The majority of them respresent the ice cross of Fullbuster House. Seige ladders were thrown against the wall as they returned fire overhead. A large ram that eight men must hold slammed Fairy Gate for the first time.

Lyon sat with his mounted knights at the rear of the northern army. More than half of his forces are now devoted to the attack. The merciless arrow fire eased a bit now but did not stop. Heavy stone and burning pitch now rained down on the men pressed against the wall. The thud of the ram crashing into the gate grew louder.

Minutes went past and Fairy Gate has yet to open. The bodies began to stack high at the doors under the hail of arrows and scattered fires. Men forced to step onto of them to take hold of the ram. The men climbing the ladders on the wall fared no better. Those few who made it to top, having dodged close range arrows, still faced certain death. Swordsmen atop the wall cut them down easily, giving them no chance to defend themselves.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of Magnolia. When the bells at Kardia rang, the Ironclad began their attack. Flaming balls of pitch flew across Magnolia's sky from the east. The vile black substance holds fire and spreads itself on whatever it touches. The men fired the catapults at various points in the city. Fires began spreading out of control on the many thatched roofs.

Tunnels dug beneath the walls during the night opened up across the city. Ironclad axemen crawled up and began butchering their way through the streets. Small groups of Dreyar soldiers running to their positions fought sporadic battles against them. More and more crawled up like monstrous ants howling war cries. A majority of the soldiers rushed from the walls to meet them. Teams of men carried cauldrons of burning pitch to pour down and flood the tunnels. Untold numbers of Ironclad died in the darkness below. With their flesh burning off they trampled and stomped over each other to escape.

Gajeel Redfox enters the sunlight in a alleyway deep within Magnolia. The Panther and many more Ironclad elites emerge behind him. The city is less populated where they dug far beyond the walls. Black smoke rises high above the city. Fires consumed a quarter of Magnolia by now. Ironclad launched bales of soaked hay over the wall to spread the flames further. All of the Dreyar army is now in action further away from the city center. Gajeel and his men moved quietly, drawing as little attention as they could.

"There," the Panther pointed to the second greatest structure in Magnolia, the infamous guild hall.

The building is currently being filled with civilians cowering for shelter. Priests and few soldiers guard the doors to hurry people in. The structure looks to be at capacity with hundreds of people. More still are crowding to get inside.

Gajeel took hold of his infamous blunt iron lance and roared into the fray. A collective scream erupted from the townspeople upon seeing thirty Ironclad rushing towards them. The doors were frantically shut and barred from the inside. Many of those who couldn't get inside in time ran for their lives in the opposite direction. However a brave few drew their sword and met them.

His weapon swung through the air faster than anyone could expect. The attack coming upwards, striking a soldier at the side of his head. The man's neck broke instantly, his body sent spinning away from the force. Another soldier turned heel to run. Gajeel jumped and bashed in the man's head from behind, making him unrecognizable beneath his smashed helm.

"Those doors can be broken," said the Panther.

"Yea, but they're already here!" Gajeel said wildly, the thrill of battle taking hold. "Find some fire boys!"

"Gajeel, this is not some small action. It will look bad to the other houses," the Panther warned.

"When the fuck did you care 'bout what others thought?" the Ironclad prince shot back.

"Captives are inside, women and children are worth more-"

"Heartfilia won't let us sell em," Gajeel grunted to end the conversation. "Burn em!"

There are no more soldiers this far from the walls to aid those trapped inside. Barrels of pitch were taken from an abandoned cart found nearby. A few men walked around the guild, pouring the pitch as they went. Screams filled the city square as the people inside became aware of their intent. Spears were lodged in the doors from the outside now to stop any escape attempt.

 

XxXxX

 

Lord Dreyar watched the battle quietly from the west tower of Kardia. Laxus stood nearby as two of the Thunder Legion commanders argued which actions to take. Makarov is shocked that they have attacked the city in force so quickly. If the walls are breeched, the city could not stand against their numbers. Makarov felt regret in letting their forces grow so massive beneath his nose.

"Let's kill em!" Natsu stormed in. We wore new exquistely crafted light armor. A complete suit sculpted to resemble red dragon scales. Complete with sword and cape.

"Agreed!" Freed said. "Fairy Gate must not be breached-"

"Fairy Gate cannot be breached," interjected Bixlow.

"Fairy Gate will not be breached!" Lord Dreyar said aloud. "Send the rest of our forces to the gate!"

Everyone turned to rush out, all but the two Makarov held onto. Both Natsu and Gildarts looked down questionably at the imp.

"It is too dangerous for you two out there," said Makarov. "Too dangerous in Magnolia altogether."

"My men are down there Makarov! I have to join them," Gildarts protested.

"Your place is now at Natsu's side," Makarov said seriously. "I can think of no better Hand."

"I want to fight!" Natsu nearly shouted after exchanging looks with Gildarts.

"There will be more fights to come, that much is understood," answered Makarov.

"The port is too heavily blocked, we can't risk running-" Gildarts began.

"There is a secret way, the path has already been prepared. The fastest ship in the Six Kingdoms awaits at the end of the tunnel. You two must leave at once," continued the imp.

"Where's Lucy!" Natsu demanded.

"I've already spoken to Lady Heartfilia. There are supplies and two of our best men waiting alongside her," Makarov said calmly. "You're sailing for Tenrou Island."

"Tenrou? That's the furthest from the battle!" Natsu said angrily.

"That is where you must go!" Makarov returned. "There will not be peace for many years. And not while you and the Princess Lucy remain here."

"You'll send ravens of our victory!?" Natsu demanded.

"When the swords still, my child," promised Makarov.

 

XxXxX

 

Beyond Magnolia to the northwest gathered the mightly Strauss calvary. Twenty five hundred of the finest horseriders in the Six Kingdoms. Their numbers are bolstered by four hundred mounted soldiers sworn to House Clive. They ride to the aid of Magnolia, their presence coming as a surprise to all. Horns blew in the distance to signal their rallying point.

Jude Heartfilia spurred his horse down the seige lines to the northern commanders.

"Get that damned gate open!!" Jude shouted before his horse came to a halt in front of them.

"The gate won't budge!" Lyon said desperately. "Too many men have died!"

"We're all going to fucking die if that gate does not open!" Jude shouted.

He leaned over on his horse to take hold of Lyon by his armor. "The entire Strauss cavalry is preparing to storm the rear of our armies. If the rest of our men don't get in that city before that happens-" Jude did not feel the need to continue.

"Strauss horsemen?!" Lyon gasped. "Why have they come, you said they would not fight!"

"They wouldn't have fought if those fucking butchers burning the city down over there!" Jude angrily continued, pointing off to the Ironclad. "Did not butcher everything on their way here!"

"My lord..." Lyon stammered lowly. "The men can't-"

"Bastard!" Jude shouted as he shook him by his armor. "Listen to me!"

He violently shook Lyon several more times before pulling him close.

"You will lead the rest of your footmen and open that gate!" Jude shouted. "Your horsemen will join mine to charge against Strauss before they are upon us! Half my men are joining beside yours to sack this city."

Lyon found control over himself and nodded. Thoughts of his brother have flooded over everything in his mind. He could not force them away at this point.

"Go!" Jude commanded, pushing Lyon forward roughly. "Bull, lead the men!" he shouted to the group behind him.

"Onward!!" Lyon shouted, finding his voice.

Lyon and the rest of his officers rushed towards the gate. They stayed on their horses with the rest of the unmounted northerners following behind. A knight to Lyon's left is the first to take an arrow to the chest. The grounds before the gate are stacked high with bodies, causing their horses to stumble. A hail of arrows were launched at them. Lyon and a few others crawled beneath the horses for some measure of cover.

"Forward!" Lyon shouted, he pulled his weapons and charged towards the gate.

He no longer felt fear, he felt nothing. The thought of death did not paralyze him when death appears so certain. A sea of the dead and dying laid before him as he ran to where the bodies piled higher. The cries echoed to overshadow the silence that was his brother's last few moments. That silence is all Lyon could hear now.

Lyon and his Lamia Guard reached the rear of his forces alive. He shoved his way through to the gate itself. There now stands a hill of bodies at the doors of Fairy Gate. Many of the men wept as they waited for death to take them. Lyon turned to see the massive steel hinges are bent and nearly broken. Feverishly he stormed up the tide of bodies to take hold of the ram, his men joining him.

An arrow struck Lyon for the first time, piercing his pauldron and sinking into his shoulder. He gasped out in shock before carrying on. He reached the ram and took hold. Hardly more than four men could hold it at a time before one took an arrow or stone. With fresh reinforcements however, eight men swung together once again.

The ram jarred the door strongly, the metal locks on the verge of busting. Over and over they hit the gate. A second arrow flew into Lyon side, lower than the first. His body jerked back, but he kept his grip on the ram.

"Get the prince out!" one of his Lamia Guard shouted.

"Break it!!" Lyon shouted out, refusing to get out of the fray. "Break the gate!!"

Three more times the ram hit, the last one breaking the gate wide open. A hill of northern bodies crashed in as a broken dam. Lyon and those holding the ram were the first into the breech. The scattered Dreyar soldiers wore shocked expressions as they watched the doors come crashing in.

Lyon recovered to see a line of men holding their arrows a short distance before from him. He stared ahead at them, his eyes looked worn and defeated as he stared death in the face once again. The volley is let loose, two of his Lamia guard rush forward with their shields out in front of their prince. Several arrows strike their shields, leaving the three of them unharmed. Their countrymen swept past them now, into the breech.

 

XxXxX

 

Gajeel watched the guild hall burn a short distance away. The brutal screams from the inside intensified as the flames climbed to the roof. Which ignited quickly, burning and falling upon those inside. The Ironclad silently watched, making sure none escaped. Then Gajeel's red eyes saw something above the guild hall. A few moments that would alter his life forever.

 

XxXxX

 

Mirajane Strauss rode her white horse down the front of her forming cavalry line. The young Lord of House Strauss is dressed for battle. The Demon wore only leather armor, she made her very fast and flexible on the battlefield. Her long curved sword fixed to her side as she galloped fiercely along the line. 

Elfman Strauss rode behind his older sister. His bulk sits upon a much larger horse. He wore heavy metal over his form, long pike raised in his hand. Blue war paint covers their faces and armor in various patterns. They slowed to a halt at the center of their formation.

"They mean to meet us," Elfman Strauss pointed out to the straighting line of riders in the distance. "I didn't think they would be man enough."

Leo Heartfilia sat upon his horse on the opposite end of the field. He breathed heavily in anticipation, awaiting the charge.

"You'll lead them! You're last chance to redeem yourself boy!" the words of his uncle ran through his head again and again.

"They're moving!" a Heartfilia knight shouted out.

Leo looked up to see the mass of horsemen coming nearer, picking up speed. He thoughtlessly pulled his sword, losing his fear. The Heartveil Lord-Commander spurred his horse forward ahead of his men.

The two groups met near the center of the field. Leo Heartfilia died almost instantly in the clash. His body and horse smashed between untold numbers of fighters.

 

XxXxX

 

The Heartfilia army moved in once the northmen broke the gate. Hundreds of men poured into the burning city before any defensive lines were set up. The Ironclad soon joined in, pushing the bulk of their forces in. It was not long before the surging waves of men began to overwhelm every post.

'The Bull' cleaved his way through another man, kicking his body off his axe blade. The giant brute of a man moved near the front of his army on the tightly compacted Magnolia market streets. He wore a heavy set of iron armor, complete with his infamous horned metal helm. His squire, the young Sting Heartfilia stayed near him. He moved nervously in the chaotic melee unfolding all around him. The young man's trembling hands held onto the warrior's spare equipment.

Everyone around him stilled as the last of the Dreyar men in the vicinity were cut down. Ahead of gathered the vanguard of the Thunder Legion. They are lead by the Thunder Prince himself, flanked by two of his commanders. Behind them marched nine hundred men.

"Form a line!" the Bull shouted to his men.

Heartfilia men spread out, shields in front, spearmen standing behind. The narrow street compacted a dozen men into a line. The Dreyar forces did the same as they advanced.

"Fight me! Prince of Fairies!" the Bull mocked as he strode forward.

Laxus wordlessly accepted his challenge. He lifted his hand up to signal his men to halt. Sting moved forward past the shield wall to do his duty. Freed Justine moved past the line as well, holding onto a beautifully crafted crossbow. The Thunder Prince never slowed his step towards his opponent. His giant two-handed great sword swinged down at the Bull.

His axe responded, parrying the giant blade. The two titan men dueled, circling each other on the narrow stone street. They both landed glancing blows, neither striking a mortal wound. Their armor being stronger than their weapon's ability to cut through it. The Bull pushed forward, knocking the weapon out of Laxus's grip. The axe swung across, aiming for his neck. Despite Laxus's massive size, he ducks down and charges forward.

Laxus rises up wrapping his arms around his, locking his hands together behind his back. The man's axe is forced to drop from his hands as he backpeddles back to hit a wall. The Bull struggled to free himself but remained locked in place.

"What now? Thunder Prince?" he smirked, despite a grimace.

Laxus reared his head back and bashed forward. Contact is made metal to metal, forehead to forehead. The Bull's head crashes back on impact, creating cracks on the stone wall he is pressed against. Laxus rears his neck back again, bashing his head against his five more times. He released his hold on the man then, letting him fall to the street in a daze. Blood dripped steadily from each of their brows. The Thunder Prince lifts his foot up and stomps down on the man's neck, ending his life.

Sting Heartfilia and the rest of the men watched in horror. Laxus straightened up and turned towards them. He showed no expression as blood streaked down his face, only advanced. The squire's hands shook more than ever when he pulled his sword. His legs would not let him turn back now. So he moved forward shakily to face the man who killed the man he was sworn to.

Freed's crossbow rose and he fired. The bolt shot into Sting's abdomen, under his breastplate. He fell forward harshly, still several steps away from Laxus. The barbed tip crossbow bolt jutting a few inches out of his back.

Forward Laxus continued after picking up his sword. He strode past Sting as the squire despartely tried to drag his body to the street's edge. The Thunder Prince paid little attention to him, allowing him to reach a doorway. A trail of blood followed behind Sting as he did his best not to cry out. The Thunder Legion sprinted forward to join their prince in battle.

Heartfilia men were unable to reach Sting during the fierce fighting. Thus the young man died, cold, frightened and alone. Clutching his knees, huddled on a bloodsoaked doorway.

 

XxXxX

 

Mirajane Strauss cut the neck of another northern knight. She weaved gracefully across the battlefield slicing her way through. Fatigue now began to slow her and her horse. The once beautiful open field is littered with bodies of men and beasts alike. 

She swung her arm to the right, directing her forces to arc with her. They fought through the flank of the Heartfilia forces. She chanced a glance behind her to see her brother fight two charging horsemen with his pike. He swung wide, cutting off one man's head. He spun his horse around, parrying the other's spear and striking his chest. Mira called out to her brother when another came towards him from behind, but it was too late. A spear peirced Elfman's back, flinging him off his horse.

Mira screamed out, breaking away from her attack to rush towards him. Her horse took an arrow to the side, flinging her off before reaching him. She landed harshly on half a horse on the battlefield grounds. She darted forward to her brother's side.

"Elfman! ELFMAN!!" she shouted, cradling his body in her arms.

"I'm here....Mira," Elfman coughed, his voice weak.

She could feel the blood pour of his wound, warm blood soaking her legs. Tears welled up and fell from her eyes before she spoke.

"Stay with me Elfman!!" she screamed. "Don't leave me alone!"

"I'm cold..." Elfman said as he shook lightly. "It's so...cold..."

The last son of the mighty House Strauss died in his sister's arms.

"Nooooo!!!" Mirajane Strauss cried out at the top of her lungs.

 

XxXxX

 

Laxus and those few left near him fell back to the safety of Kardia Cathedral. After a few paces inside Laxus collapsed onto his hands and knees, blood steadily leaking through his armor plates. Freed and Bickslow shut and barred the door. The fires outside burned wildly through the streets. Kardia itself wouldn't burn since wood was never used in its construction, save the door. But the heat within the structure grew hot enough to nearly cook them alive. Several began to pace about in a panic, unable to breathe in the escalating heat.

Laxus felt genuine pain for the first time in years. His wounds are great and numerous, it is a wonder he is still alive. He breathed heavily now, like the death throes of a giant beast. Seven arrows were lodged in his armor, he had taken many spears and sword slashes as well. His right side scorched from the fires, his armor blood denched and ashen.

"Someone find a Maester!" Freed shouted as he dashed over to Laxus.

The effeminate knight knelt down to try and remove his armor. The Thunder Prince used the last of his strength to shove him away.

"Laxus please!" Freed cried. "You're going to die if your wounds aren't treated!"

 

BOOOM!!!

 

The resounding crash on the door filled the hall. A few soldiers dropped their weapons and ran to search for another escape.

"Come back you cowards!" Freed shouted at the deserters. 

Freed turned and fully accepted that this is the end. Another crash of the ram outside caused a long split in the door. Fear and worry filled him now, for Laxus, for everyone. They had lost, now they will die. He feared for the future of the people here and the future of the faith.

"The Maesters are gone," said Makarov as he entered the hall. He was dressed in his battle armor, which now burdened the old man more than ever.

"Your grace!" Freed and the others bowed. Another crash opened a hole in the door. They could hear the terrifying shouts and war cries of the Ironclad waiting to burst in. "The prince is in danger! He needs aid!" he shouted to his lord.

Makarov did not respond as he came to a stop in front of his grandson. He looked mournfully down upon him. Laxus's breathing eased slightly, he craned his neck upwards to look back at him. 

"You've done well my child," Makarov stammered with tears beginning to run down his face. He placed a hand on his pauldron, "Now rest."

A final crash burst the temple door open. The Lord of Magnolia moved past his grandson and drew his short sword. "To arms!" he shouted.

Laxus wanted to stand and fight, but he couldn't. He felt so cold, so weak as he bled the last bit of blood left in his body onto the temple floor. He was nearly at his last breath, nearly ready to collapse under his weight when a sudden light appeared before him. Laxus's eyes were shut and strained from the brilliant golden light.

All sound within the hall grew silent to his ears. The sounds of swords clashing and screams disappeared. His pain vanished but he is still barely able to move. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the Lady of Light before him. Laxus is awestruck, his mouth dropped and quivered. His eyes remained wide despite the harsh light, which still brought strain.

The melting murals that his great-grandfather painted in the distance did not do her justice in Laxus's eyes. She was divine beyond all senses, magnificence given form. Never before did he tremble so much. Never before were all his senses vaulted towards ecstasy so suddenly. Laxus is unsure if he was still alive or not at his point.

The Lady of Light reached down and gently removed Laxus's helmet, setting it down before her. He looked down to notice that her bare feet hovered slightly above the floor. Just as Fairy Tail always said. The Lady of Light took hold of the sides of his head above his ears. She leaned down to softly kiss the top of Laxus's forehead.

 

"Rest" 

 

In that moment an Ironclad plundged the tip of his spear through Laxus's heart. The Thunder Prince dropped to the stone, a smile finally upon his face.

 

XxXxX

 

A/N: So how'd you like that? R&R Sorry, I know this is a day late.


	11. Finale

Well readers, we've reached 10, this is the finale.

 

10

 

The names of tens of thousands vanished in half a day. The burning of Magnolia sent shockwaves across all Six Kingdoms. Guilds devoted to the faith quickly rose up in rebellion. Every kingdom began to see an outpouring of more violence before the ash grew cold. The six Dreyar ships sailed out of port overfilled with fleeing civilians and soldiers. The sea chain is thankfully dropped before they ran the blockade. Two of the Dreyar ships were sunk in the fight. Though the other four are badly damaged, yet they manage to break through and lose them at open sea within the day.

The northerners suffered the worst of the three attacking armies. Nearly half of their army was slain before Fairy Gate was breeched. The other half still fought on part of the vanguard within the city. Very few of their one thousand horsemen survived the charge against House Strauss. Reducing their horses down to a mere sixty-two.

Jude Heartfilia stood over the corpses of his last two male heirs. The future of his house slipping further and further away. There has still been no sign of his daughter. His fear that the flames took her like hundreds of others grew in his mind. Kardia Cathedral now stands as a smoking ruin. The bodies of the Makarov, Laxus and his wards are now strung up on full display in front of the structure.

The Ironclad took losses as well but they will cheer this victory for generations. They raped and pillaged through what was left of Magnolia. Every bit of iron found is taken. Metalicana and Gajeel roamed through the charred districts, observing. Gajeel still walked in a bit of a haze. His mind replayed the what he saw again and again.

Gajeel finally collapsed onto his hands and knees upon entering his tent. A moment he had long awaited since recovering on the Magnolia street from his strange episode. Every since waking up, shaking and confused. The Ironclad around him looked down with odd expressions. Their prince, who just moments before convulsed and babbled on his back. His eyes rolled up, showing only white.

The Blue Woman rushed forward out of his chair. So moved so quickly that the book she held fell from her grasp onto the carpeted floor. She fell to her knees beside him, gently sliding off his helm.

"Where are you hurting?" she asks.

"Ain't cut," Gajeel huffed, taking in deep breathes.

"What is the matter?" said the Blue Woman, her voice full of concern.

Gajeel's eyes went up to look in her eyes. Then scanned to the left, over her shoulder. He reeled back suddenly, having briefly seen the image on the page of the open book. Levy stared at him with a look of confusion. She had never seen him act anything like this before.

The priestess glanced back to notice the open book. She stood up and retrieved it, holding it out in front of her. The Ironclad prince recoiled away, unwilling to hold his glance on the page.

"Why do you fear them? They are not dangerous, they are known as 'The Children of the Forest,'" said the priestess.

"I saw it," Gajeel admitted with quivering words.

It was his eyes alone that witnessed the Lady of Light hovering above the burning guild hall. She decended down upon him rapidly, appearing very close to him upon his notice of her presence. Her hand reached out and disappeared into his chest, her fingers reaching into his heart. His knees buckled, causing him to fall flat on his back, his body convulsing harshly.

"You saw her?!" Levy exclaimed. "The Lady of Light came to you!?"

Frantically she flipped the pages to the front of the tome. Then lifted it up again to show him illustrations of the deity. Gajeel did not turn away with the hypnotizing emerald eyes on the page locked him in place again.

"Yes..." croaked Gajeel.

"The Lady supposedly only appears to the faithful. Why did she come to you?" Levy began in a rush, she had so many questions.

"Stopped me from fightin'" he sputtered. Then his hands pulled at his hair as he rocked back and forth. "Can't think strait' no-more," he said weakly.

"She appeared only to you?" Levy asks next.

Gajeel nodded, though he said nothing to his men about what he saw. He knew that if they witnessed what he witnessed, felt as he felt, they would not be silent about it. He looked up at the Blue Woman in a profoundly different eyes. Her words illuminating the path towards a new way.

 

XxXxX Iced Shell XxXxX

 

Lyon arrived back at Iced Shell with the remainder of the Fullbuster forces. He rode on horseback through the city next to his few officers and knights. The rest were on foot, trudging slowly through the thick snow. Even though they claimed victory, losses were far heavier than expected and overall morale was quite low. The death of the prince casted a long shadow over the campaign. Thus the return home rapidly became much more somber than the departure. The crowds in the streets watched them march through as a funeral procession. 

Lack of provisions and numerous faith militia raids in the night left many soldiers starving and poor on the long march home. Lyon held the situation together with force, having the soldiers flogged who fell asleep on watch. Several of the horses they could no longer feed were butchered for their meat. Lyon's horse had now grown so malnourished and weak, that it appeared ready to collapse under his master's weight.

They reached the stables outside of the main palace. Their horses were covered and fed at last. Lyon and those few meant to return inside the keep climbed the icy steps upwards. The massive oak doors that barred the fridged cold from entering were opened to allow them through.

"Gray-sama, where is Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned, worry evident as she came nearer. Her wide blue eyes frantically searching for him.

Lyon stiffened, knowing how difficult this would be.

"Juvia...he has fallen," the bastard muttered weakly, tears ready.

Juvia closed the distance quickly, reaching her hands out to grab the sides of Lyon's arms. 

"Gray-sama?! WHERE IS GRAY-SAMA?!?" she wailed, shaking him furiously.

"What is all this noise?" said Ur Fullbuster as she entered the hall, walking towards them.

The hall went silent immediately upon the arrival of the Ice Queen in the North. Everyone in the hall went rigid and bowed. She dressed in simple elegance, as a Lady from the north should. Thick pelts of beasts that she herself hunted and skinned lined her figure. She carried an aura of strength and confidence, gained by a lifetime of harsh life in the far north. Yet she is still beautiful, now in her fortieth year and has long since been unmarried. Ur preferred it this way however, she preferred to rule alone.

"Where is Gray? Why is he late?" she spoke severely, her eyes not finding him. "And why is it that you're here?" she said to Juvia with little to no kindness when her eyes landed on her.

"My Queen," Lyon said with trembling words, he fell to his knees, head down. "The Prince has fallen."

Part of Ur broke apart at that very moment. It was a pain that was so sudden and harsh that she refused to accept it. Juvia fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. After a few seconds Ur regained her composure enough to let out a low, "Where is he?"

Lyon couldn't look his adopted mother in the eye, his neck could not be willed upwards. Even though he had prepared and rehearsed thoroughly for this, he couldn't do it. Tears streamed down his own face. "We were targeted by assassins," Lyon choked out with rough words. "His body was lost."

"You left my son's body dead in a foreign land with nearly all of my soldiers," said Ur with a deadly tone, staring through him. "....You're lying...I know when your lying!" 

Ur lunged forward and seized Lyon's face. Ur tilted his head upwards, nails on his cheeks and jawline. She forced him to look at her in the eyes from his submissive position. The anger in her eyes grew crazed as her sharp fingernails dug into Lyon's skin. 

"He has fallen," Lyon repeated again, tears replaced by fear.

"He is not dead! I'd know if he was dead! I'd feel it!" she screamed. "What did you do!?"

"W-we we-were set up-pon," Lyon struggled to say, Ur's nails pressed deeper. "He fell from th-the mountain-n-ahhhh!"

"Liar!" Ur roared, a few of her nails beginning to draw blood. "You're lying to me bastard!"

"I-I-I sw-w-swear!" cried Lyon as he struggled to draw her hands back. His body writhed under her grasp, desperately fighting to ease the pain.

Juvia still had not stopped her wailing since she started. 

"Why is the kitchen slut still in my hall!" she screamed again, facing Juvia. "Get. Her." Ur seethed, looking to a guard standing at his post.

The guard moved forward and roughly grabbed the girl by her arm. He yanked her upwards, trying to get her up and on her feet to walk. She refused, she didn't care, now that her Gray-sama is gone there is no point. Yet she screamed out in pain when the guard gripped the back of her neck and began dragging her away.

"Don't hurt her!" Lyon screamed out, unable to bear it any longer.

"Stop!" Ur suddenly commanded the guard. "Bring her here."

The guard happily complied to rid himself of the burden and dragged her back to release her at his Queen's feet. Ur released Lyon as well, she unsheathed a slim dagger at her waist and took hold of Juvia. She pulls the savage girl up to her knees.

"Is this why?" Ur questioned madly. "This kitchen slut!" she shouted as she gripped Juvia's hair, forcing her head back, drawing the dagger to her throat. Juvia momentarily stopped crying when fear opened her eyes wide and tightened her throat shut.

"Don't!!" Lyon shouted in desperation, "Don't please!!"

Lyon didn't dare move forward, nor anyone else.

"Where is my son!" Ur spoke with the same deadly seriousness.

"I-I-" Lyon struggled for which words to say with Juvia's life in the balance.

"Juvia is pregnant!" Juvia stammered in a panic before Lyon could speak. "Only Gray-sama..." she added, barely above a whisper.

All within the hall became remained frozen. Ur tightened her grip on the dagger pressing into Juvia's neck.

"This is why?" Ur questioned lowly again.

"N-No-No, I-I swear!" Lyon cried.

Ur pulled her dagger away and threw Juvia down headfirst.

"More bastards," she muttered. "I never wanted to believe the rumors. I never wanted to believe that my only son was seduced by a savage...in my very halls..." Ur finished, her anger beginning to fade before sorrow.

"Did anyone witness my son's death?" Ur questioned sharply upon turning back to those gathered in the hall.

"Yes!" Lyon spoke thankfully, "My Lamia guard fought."

"Good, seize them!" the Ice Queen shrieked. "Take them to the dungeons!"

"What?!" Lyon scrambled to stand. "What are you doing?!" he demands when the guards in the hall grab hold of all three of them.

"Torture them separately, see if they tell the same tale," Ur commanded to the guards who held them.

"You can't do that!" Lyon demanded. "We've fought, we've done nothing wrong!"

"Can't I bastard?" Ur said, moving to tower over him. "Until I know the truth, you'll be down there too."

Lyon's face fell in terror and dismay. Plated guards took hold of his arms and pulled him away with the others.

"No you can't!" Lyon cried out. "Noooo! Unhand me!! I lead our forces to victory! I am the prince! Noo!!" but all his words were in vain. Nobody in the hall came to his aid.

Ur turned and walked away as they were dragged out of the room. She spared one last cold look at Juvia before leaving the main hall. She nearly made it out of the room before her tears came.

 

XxXxX Wraitus XxXxX

 

Lord Metalicana Redfox feasted at the center of his hall with the victorious Ironclad elites. The hall is crowded with many long tables covered by meat, ale, and large hairy men. They celebrated with their songs and later on their fists. The Ironclad Lord had not feasted in the main hall for some time now. Thus did not understand the change in the atmosphere of the room. The men were not as uncontrollable as normal, especially during a celebration.

Eventually he found the reason. The Blue Woman sat next to his first born son. The attitude of all the men around her is much less belligerent. Normally a girl like her would have passed around the room at least once by now. Yet not one of the men in the entire hall moved to claim her. In fact, they avoided her stare.

The night continued on, with more drinking and fighting. Gajeel occasionally getting up to knock someone unconcious. Still not one bit of harm came towards the petite defenseless girl. The Lord of Wraithus kept his silence on the matter until late into the night. When the hall is nearly empty, he called to his son as they both rose to leave.

"I believe I told you to send her away!" Metalicana shouts at Gajeel. "A temple slut whose members we slaughter is not meant to sit among us!"

Levy looked down, her eyes looked pained as if on the verge of tears. This offended Gajeel more than anything else that happened so far this night. His rage is quick to appear in his drunkeness. Surprisingly, he bit it back before he spoke.

"I prefer her," Gajeel said simply.

"Prefer," Metalicana sneered, more than a little drunk himself. "She teach you that."

"You did," Gajeel spat on the floor.

Metalicana rose from his throne at the offense. He approached his son directly.

"The first slut who would fuck you twice without screaming in terror," Metalicana says venomously. "And this causes you to disrespect me so."

Gajeel kept his silence again. Levy wanted to speak, but knew it would likely make matters worse. Metalicana stopped a short distance from his son in the middle of the hall before continuing.

"The men say that this Blue Woman whispers into your ear as you sleep. They hear her muttering her prayers in the dark. They think she tells you commands and you obey. You are casting aside our traditions for this?!"

"I've seen things..." Gajeel said lowly. "Things that have meaning...a purpose."

Metalicana shook his head at his son's words.

"You've always been stupid. Always you have been so easy to sway and manipulate. Do you know why that is?"

Gajeel's eyes lit in anger again. His father spoke on before he could say anything.

"Because you never carry a thought in your head! You are just a brute, a savage boy who has forgotten respect!" Metalicana shouted him down. "Now this girl will suffer worse for it ," he pointed at Levy. "Every man that has her will get 100 jewel!" the Redfox Lord shouted to the dozen or more remaining in the hall.

Only one of the men, who is at Wraithus for the first time, approaches the priestess. Gajeel takes hold of his weapon lying upon the table. With one hand he lifts it high and smashes it back down. The blunt weapon crashed through the wood surface, collapsing the rest of the table. The one who came close stuffed his cock back and shuffled away.

"Have you all lost you're nerve!" Metalicana decried, turning to see all the Ironclad remaining still.

"There are better ways," growled Gajeel.

"You're drunk," says Metalicana. "You don't know what you're doing. We'll speak in the morning."

Metalicana turns sharply and begins to walk away. Gajeel raises his weapon again, this time with both hands. He hammers the weapon down bludgeoning the back of his father's head. Metalicana collapses to his knees and falls forward. Nobody else in the hall makes a move, the hall is completely silent.

"Gajeel..." a quiet warning tone came from The Panther. His eyes are conflicted, his actions unsure. He kept his grip on his sword hilt but he didn't pull it.

"Bla, baa...you.." sputtered out of Metalicana's bloody mouth.

Gajeel used his weapon to turn his father over onto his back. He lifted the weapon high again with both hands. Still the hall remained static, seemingly frozen in time. Not a single bit of sound is made by anyone other than Metalicana.

"Tradition, Father...any final words," Gajeel spoke without any emotion.

"Y-Your eyes...sa..say everything...son..."

 

XxXXxX

 

Gray Fullbuster awoke again in immense pain. He did not know how long he had been there. He stopped wondering a while ago, now he hardly cared. He laid betrayed and broken at the feet of the mountains. He pleaded for death to release himself from the pain. Unfortunately for him, he lacked the strength to do it himself. He laid there quietly, staring up at the sky, waiting for the end.

"Keep up the pace!" he heard shouted out.

Gray could not turn his head or cry out. He did his best to mumble out sound, but it was not enough. Gray is unaware of the pair of crows currently picking at his leg. It is only when he heard them caw. Luckily the sounds of many footsteps on the gravel mountain base seemed to be coming nearer.

"There's something here!" a different voice shouts.

The northern prince hears many screams then as many figures come into view. His eye sight is now very weak, he can barely keep his eyes open.

"He looks familiar!" one says above him. 

"Aye, I think I recognize him too," says another.

"He is the prince of Fullbuster house," says a third voice, one Gray found familiar. "And he's still alive, get the Maester!"

"What is he doing out here?" Gray heard, everything before him dimming.

"He can't really still be alive?" a girl's voice said in horror.

His body is twisted and broken from the fall. Most of his armor stripped, blood soaking the ground beneath him. Yet they could all see the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Best end it," Gray heard a voice say, causing him to wake from his haze.

"No!" he heard another voice defend, closer to him.

Gray's eyes opened wider, his vision cleared enough for him to recongize the man. Gildarts Clive, a fellow knight he ventured many times with in the north. Gray could not turn his head to see the others. Though his peripheral vision caught a hint of pink.

Then another head of pink appeared before him. An elderly woman began to examine him. Gray continued to try and form words. He tried to say anything, but the words ceased in his mouth.

"He is the prince of House Fullbuster, the only one," Gildarts said again, this time to the elderly Maester. "Save him, Porlyuscia," the knight pleaded.

"I cannot work miracles," she responded sternly as she worked.

"We have to go! There isn't time," said a voice that Gray is still unsure of.

"Clear space on the cart, I will do what I ca-" Porlyuscia began.

"The cart is overloaded," said the previous voice, now clearly frustrated.

"Then we will carry it ourselves," Gildarts said as he rose up.

"You'll carry it."

"Natsu, understand what you do," he stressed. "This is the heir of a great house. The house that attacked us."

"Yea," Natsu grunted, pulling his knife. He leaned forward over the elderly Maester.

"A prisoner! Natsu!" Gildarts pleaded, stopping him. "A valuable one that we need right now."

Natsu took a moment before he sheathed his knife. "Fine, not like he's going to survive anyway," he said staring down at his body.

The Maester worked quickly to stop his bleeding and set his body straight. He is set upon the flat end of a woodcart as carefully as possible. The northern prince grimaced with new pains as the rough stone path refused to let his body rest.

Gray felt everything darken again. He heard many voices call to him as he felt himself slipping away. The pain eased as a numbness began to crawl upwards from his toes. Then a light followed by a sudden warmth. He felt ready to go, to die. He wished to be released from this world. The numbness now took his sense of pain away completely. Gray felt a transition as if he past into the afterlife, the thoughts in his mind were jamming. All sound erased to his ears, he felt completely alone.

However the light did not ebb away at his life. More time passed before Gray realized he wasn't dead, at the very least he did not think he was. The brightness forced his eyes back open. The clear sky above is devoid of light, everything is washed in negative. Making his sight appear otherworldly. The bodies of those around him look like faceless wisps of smoke. He still felt grounded and trapped within his body.

Then he heard a whisper of his name but it came from no particular direction. Gray is able to let his head fall to side. He sees that he is near the shore of a narrow river. The water is washed in negative light, same as the sky. There is only a mininum of light at the boundaries. She appeared then, rising out of the shallow water. Gray's eyes widened and he immediately went into a fit of seizures. His eyes remained opened wide, showing only white.

To everyone else it appeared that is convulsing out his last bit of life. They are nearly at the ship now. Lucy dropped what she held to steady him from falling. Gildarts seized his lower body, cursing and pleading. Lord Clive cried out for the Lady of Light to save him.

Beneath the white glow of his eyes he saw her. She skipped lightly, almost playfully across the water's surface. Though her delicate bare feet never touched the water. Her toes stopped short, forcing a small circular ripple to expand outwards. Her full emerald eyes fell upon him and his body stilled.

"You brought war and death to my family," said the Lady of Light.

Gray heard the words, though her mouth never moved. The words seemed to reverberate only within his mind. Her words sound soft and gentle. The Fullbuster prince could not form words or thoughts. Still he tried his best to shake his head 'no' and began trembling as he did so.

"But I see," echoed the Lady of Light as she halted. "I see all things. I see your heart."

His body felt as if he is floating. Gray forces his eyes from her to see the spectre of a ship he is being carried towards.

"Reach me there," she said, extending her arm towards him. Her small fingers outstreched, yearning for him. 

 

"Reach"

 

The world suddenly snapped back to normal. Gray's pain returned with savage intensity, nearly enough to stop his heart. His eyes are open and see that he being carted to a small ship.

"You're still with us," Lucy said thankfully over him. "It's not much further now, you have to stay strong."

Gray's mouth mumbled, his fingers moving. The Lady of Light is no longer upon the water. But he carries a sensation that she is still partially there.

"Rea-r-rea....re...reach," he muttered weakly.

Lucy and Gildarts's eyes went wide as their ears went closer to hear him. Gray kept his stare where he last saw her. His right hand shook, taking so much strength to reach out in that direction. He repeated it over and over, his voice seemingly in a trance. He managed to force his arm out. His body is now being carried upon wood that previously served as the back of the cart. They carry him towards a narrow plank to board the ship.

He mumbles more but they cannot understand him. He does not want to leave on the ship, he knows that he has to reach her. No matter the pain, he must reach her. His efforts redoubled, rocking his whole body to get off of the crude stretcher. Carefully they stepped upwards on the planks.

"Calm yourself Gray!" Gildarts shouted out, he reached out to steady him.

"He wants off, can't you tell?" said Natsu.

He steps to the side and flips the stretcher Gray laid upon out of their hands. The Fullbuster prince falls two meters face down on the rocky sand below. He lands with a sickening crunch of bones breaking. His right arm still laid out in front of him.

"Natsu!" Gildarts shouted, horrified by what he had done. Lucy turned away, willing herself not to cry anymore in front of him. The tide brought the water up quickly on the shore.

"Let's get him," Lucy said softly.

"Yea," Gildarts said gruffly, giving a hard look at Natsu.

The water inched higher, crashing up to splash on Gray's outstretched hand. An unmistakable sensation rang through him where the water touched his skin. The feeling of renewed life and strength. Gray's fingers reached into the wet sand to try and pull himself forward.

"Look!" Gildarts nearly shouted, putting his arm out to stop Lucy.

Another swell of water crashed upon the shore, washing over the top of Gray's hand and forearm. His arm propelled him forward, his mind only focused on reaching her. His head passed under the waters surface. His left arm went down to push him the rest of the way to fully submerge himself. The Fullbuster prince leaped up out of the shallow water on his feet, perfectly rejuvenated.

 

XxXxX

 

Ah yes...the finale of the first season. Second season is ??? So it may be a while before the next season is out, but rest assured it will be. Perhaps around the time season 7 comes around. I enjoy the PMs with readers about this fic, always encouraged if you liked it and have input for the next installment. 

I may add another update with notes and misc. details to fill in more on the story.


End file.
